<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From A Lonely Star by kazul9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319811">From A Lonely Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/pseuds/kazul9'>kazul9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Victor Nikiforov, Angst, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Brief selfcest, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Stranded, Strip Tease, Succubi &amp; Incubi, They are so goddamned thirsty, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, enabled by Dachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/pseuds/kazul9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri thought he had planned for every possibility of his mission. He thought that he’d had enough back-up plans that he would make it home to the people that he loves safely.<br/>What he didn’t plan on was being stranded alone among a sea of stars with no help to be reached.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One: Selfcest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The days all blend together into a shapeless, formless, colorless mass of static and different voices echoing through, just out of reach. Light comes and goes, filtering through the tiny window above him—the only one that survived the crash-landing of his ship—but it doesn’t mean anything. He could count the days, maybe that would give him something to do.</p><p class="p1">But it’s hard enough to not worry as he watches his supplies dip lower and lower every day.</p><p class="p1">This hadn’t been the plan. Yuuri knows how to make a plan, how to make a backup plan, and how to make a backup plan for his backup plan. Overthinking actually makes him perfect for his job. He’s never let down a client—and he still hasn’t.</p><p class="p1">This was a personal mission. He only has himself to let down with his failure.</p><p class="p1">Well himself, and…</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sighs, staring at the giant frequency console in front of him, at all the knobs and the switches, shiny and brassy in the dim light of the window above him. The static shifts just slightly as he adjusts another knob a little to the left. He’s pretty sure that the only reason he can identify the change is that he’s spent <em>days</em> doing this, trying to find anyone or anything to contact and help him off this destroyed planet.</p><p class="p1">At least he’d found the <em>right</em> planet. He’s accomplished most of his mission and all that it entails of him; only one step left. But he quickly realized he’d need assistance with this last thing—at the very least he’d need a quick way to get off the planet if things went wrong.</p><p class="p1">So here he sits. Getting hungrier and hungrier, putting off his need to feed because he doesn’t <em>want</em> to. Instead, he fiddles with the frequency console until his mind goes numb in the humming static and repetition. Though over the past couple of days he’s started to pick up—</p><p class="p1"><em>There</em>.</p><p class="p1">He freezes, hand stuck to the console, breath stilled in his lungs as he leans closer to the speaker. It’s so, so faint, the slight points of his ears twitching as he closes his eyes to try and focus on it.</p><p class="p1">It’s a voice.</p><p class="p1">It’s <em>his</em> voice.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri whimpers softly, pressing his cheek against the speaker, running a hand along the wire mesh. He’s been alone for weeks now; he knows it’s probably just him making the sound up. It’s only a week after Yuuri said that he’d be home.</p><p class="p1">It feels like it’s been years.</p><p class="p1">He’s sure he’s not the only one feeling like this. Not when the hunger makes his whole body ache, shivers trembling through him like he has a fever.</p><p class="p1">He wishes he was warm. He wishes he were hot, and sweaty, and <em>full</em>—</p><p class="p1">“—uuri?”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sucks in a breath, jumping back from the speaker. Did he just hear…?</p><p class="p1">No, he has to be going stir crazy. Maybe he should shut the damned thing off and get some sleep. He keeps drifting off listening to the noises filtering through the speakers, and it’s giving him the strangest dreams.</p><p class="p1">“Yuuri? Are you there?”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat, and his eyes burn. <em>Gods</em>, he’s missed that voice. He’s missed it more than anything—except for the man that it belongs to. He’d give anything to be in his arms, to kiss him, to <em>anything</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Vitya,” Yuuri chokes out, fumbling at the controls to make it so that he can hear him, maybe. “Vitya, Vitya, <em>Victor</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Something brushes against his shoulder. “I thought I told you not to call me Victor anymore.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri squeaks and pitches forward, spinning around in his chair—</p><p class="p1">And it’s him</p><p class="p1">It’s <em>him</em>.</p><p class="p1">Victor stands there in one of his sharp suits—completely impractical for deep space travel, how very like him. Yuuri adores it—the shades of magenta that make up the fabric combined with the gold embroidery and accents making the ethereal blue of his slightly slitted eyes pop.</p><p class="p1">Though, who is Yuuri kidding? Everything about Victor is ethereal. Those pupils, the slight point to his ears, and the small, silver, slightly curved horns on his head are the only things obviously inhuman about Victor, but Yuuri had thought at his very first glance that Victor had been an angel. But he was a child then and had never heard of the incubus species then.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s graceful limbs, the slight purple tinge to his skin, the silver glow of his long hair all drew Yuuri in before he knew even who Victor was. But then they grew up together, their lives entangled, and the beautiful soul that Victor had tried to hide shone through his false pride and Yuuri—</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s been Victor’s for longer than he can remember. And now that they’re mates, Victor will be Yuuri’s for centuries to come.</p><p class="p1">“Vitya,” Yuuri breathes out, reaching and grabbing at Vitya’s waist, at the warmth and the presence of him. “Vitya. <em>Vitya</em>.” Yuuri’s voice is whiny now, needy with a hunger that’s deeper than anything he’s ever known before.</p><p class="p1">“I know, my darling.” Victor reaches down and brushes the hair away from Yuuri’s face, his skin just a few degrees cooler than Yuuri’s. “Oh, you’re so hungry, aren’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Please</em>,” Yuuri pants, dragging Victor into his lap, a low growl escaping his lips as he feels Victor is just as hard as he is. He grinds up against his Vitya, the hunger in him humming in satisfaction as he gasps.</p><p class="p1">Then Victor’s mouth is on his and, <em>oh</em>. This is right. This is good. Yuuri’s needed this, he’s craved this skin beneath his fingers, this mouth against his, eve thing about this <em>man</em>. Yuuri tilts his head, deepening the kiss and letting Victor’s tongue in, driving him mad in a way that only he can. They keep up a slow grind between them, the pressure just enough to send sparks of pleasure flitting through Yuuri, but it’s not enough. It’s never enough with Victor. He satisfies Yuuri, always, but he loves this. He loves <em>them</em>.</p><p class="p1">And he’s ready for more.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri slides his fingers under Victor’s jacket, running fingertips along his skin, the muscles twitching and trembling under his touch, anticipation burning under both of their skin. He can’t feel the flare of their connection yet, but that’s all right—it has been a long time, hasn’t it?</p><p class="p1">It’s time to fix that.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s fingers move down, fingernails grazing ever so lightly against Victor until he finds the top of his pants. Yuuri slides his grip until he finds the button, popping it open and—</p><p class="p1">There’s another hand on his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri blinks, pulling away and letting Victor’s kisses trail down to his jaw, nipping down his neck.</p><p class="p1">And standing just to the side is… is another Victor? He’s in the same suit, except this one is blue and silver. He looks just as beautiful, nothing different from the Victor that’s mouthing at his chest as he undoes the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt.</p><p class="p1">So when this Victor leans in to take the first’s place at his mouth, Yuuri opens up for him with a small moan.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri tries to focus on the sensations, pay attention after so long without Victor, but everything is consumed by wandering hands and the heat of mouths and the <em>need</em> that makes him ache and whimper, wanting to grab and pull and <em>grind</em>.</p><p class="p1">Then the Victors find each other as they converge on Yuuri’s lap, mouths mapping out each other’s skin from where it peeks out behind disheveled clothes, hands gripping each other like they’re drowning.</p><p class="p1">And part of Yuuri wants to pull them back in, to tear off their clothes and fuck and be fucked, but he can’t move, panting as he watching the soft pinkish-purple of their lips leave wet trails along each other’s skin.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s never even <em>considered</em> something like this before. And if he had, well, he might not have even cared. Yuuri wants his Victor, he wants to touch and hold and have him given every opportunity. Sharing that even with another Victor probably wouldn’t have appealed to him.</p><p class="p1">But he would have been wrong in that line of thinking.</p><p class="p1">His erection <em>aches</em> as the Victors slide to the floor and start grinding in earnest, moaning and gasping in ways that Yuuri’s only heard in his memories for so long. <em>Too</em> long. And then they start stripping, peeling and tearing away clothes in a way that seems quiet compared to the noises that they’re making and Yuuri is about to lose his <em>mind</em>.</p><p class="p1">He tries to pull away from the chair and join them, to tear off his own clothes and feel skin against his own, <em>so much skin</em>—</p><p class="p1">But he can’t move. Not a single muscle can twitch. He can’t swallow. He can’t look away. He can’t <em>breathe</em>. He tries to choke, but he can’t. He tries to scream, to yell, to draw Vitya back to him, but he can’t.</p><p class="p1">And he should be panicking about the fact that he can’t blink. About the fact that he can’t <em>move</em>. The fact that he’s dying here without any oxygen in his almost-human lungs.</p><p class="p1">But he doesn’t care about any of that.</p><p class="p1">He cares about Victor being there, so close, and Yuuri hasn’t even told him how much he loves him. How much he adores this man. How Yuuri’s life has been color and light and laughter since they became friends, that he feels more settled in his skin, stronger and more able to fight for himself since they became lovers. He wants to marry this man, more than anything.</p><p class="p1">But he hasn’t told him.</p><p class="p1">He just wants to tell him. To hold him. To <em>love him</em>.</p><p class="p1">Tears stream down Yuuri’s cheeks, fogging his glasses in the chill of the space shuttle as the Victors on the floor get louder, closer to their climax in a way that Yuuri can recognize by the pinch of their brows, by the way they can barely keep their eyes open, by the way that this is <em>Vitya, </em>and any pleasure that they feel is pleasure that they <em>share</em>.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s vision goes dark around the edges as moans turn to shouts, and Yuuri can’t even sob. He can’t even—</p><p class="p1">Yuuri jolts awake, sitting up straight and pushing up from the desk and away from the radio, blinking rapidly. His glasses are fogged, covered in spots of wet from the tears, and he yanks them off and scrubs them clean before turning and looking around the tiny interior of the space ship. It’s the same as it has been: dirty, the bedsheets unmade, the tiny bathroom door jammed half-open. Morning sunlight filters in and glows against the dull, coppery metal of the interior. This light is a little whiter than the older sun that shines on Hasetsu; it would probably make Vitya look even more angelic.</p><p class="p1">But Yuuri loves the very real Vitya that he knows and adores. Whose heartbeat is always a touch slower than his, whose kiss can always drive him to the brink of insanity, whose eyes can send him on a wild goose chase of a mission across the galaxy, too far from home to have any hope of contacting any of his family, including Vitya.</p><p class="p1">Who isn’t here.</p><p class="p1">Who <em>couldn’t</em> be here.</p><p class="p1">Especially not <em>two</em> of him.</p><p class="p1">Of course it was a dream. There’s barely enough room on the floor for his feet, much less two, full-grown Victors.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri laughs, a choked sound as tears fall down his cheeks, already-wet from having the dream having spilled out into reality. If only Vitya could have spilled out of his mind. If only Vitya were here. Yuuri’s so, <em>so</em> starved, and he’ll have to take care of it soon, but he would rather have Victor here. He needs Victor. His wonderful, beautiful, mate.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sighs, wiping at his tears and giving himself a wry grin. Well, he was the one who decided to head off and do this impossible quest on his own.</p><p class="p1">But Yuuri knows how important Victor’s culture is to him, with so little of it remaining. He’s not the last of the incubi, but there aren’t many of them. That means that Yuuri had to do this. He would give the entire universe to Victor, if he’d only ask for it.</p><p class="p1">Though Victor wouldn’t. The only thing he’s ever asked for is <em>Yuuri</em>, and Yuuri gave himself to Victor wholly, mind, body, and soul entwined together forever. Even when the universe has long crumbled away, even when existence is nothingness, Yuuri will hold onto him.</p><p class="p1">Except… Yuuri can’t right now. He can’t look at Victor, he can’t touch Victor, and he doesn’t even know if it’s really Victor’s voice that he’s picking up on the frequency console. Yuuri has no connection to Victor and he’s <em>starving</em>. And for more than what his body inherently needs of physical intimacy. He craves Victor’s smile, for Victor to tell Yuuri about his day while drifting off in his arms, for Victor to somehow get ahold of <em>another</em> one of his ridiculous, over the top “Kiss the Cook” aprons for Yuuri to roll his eyes about until Victor flirts enough for Yuuri to tear it off him.</p><p class="p1">So wonderful, and silly, and loving, and <em>perfect</em>.</p><p class="p1">Victor.</p><p class="p1"><em>Vitya</em>.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri will come home to him.</p><p class="p1">He <em>has</em> to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this first chapter is more M-rated, but consider this a teaser of things to come. ;D </p><p>Thank you so, so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said">Cap’n Walrus</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi">Dachi</a> for being an absolute dream team while I nyoomed this for alpha/betaing/brainstorming! And thanks to all of you for giving this a chance!!! Blease be gentle, I've only written a couple of E-rated things and we get, uh. Really into it in this fic. :'D</p><p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1KRG6z7SajH0wHv0F2DLE4?si=1210326056244561">Playlist</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/KKazulWolf">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://kazul9.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two: Masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Yuuri met Victor when he was twelve and Victor was sixteen. Or, well, maybe <em>met</em> isn’t the right word.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri thought he’d been clever in escaping his training that day—in reality, an older Yuuri knows his mother absolutely knew what he was doing but knew her Yuuri needed breaks sometimes—but then he found the escape pod with the angel inside.</p><p class="p1">His platinum hair was almost as long as he was, with silver nubs of horns sprouting from the top of his head, faintly lilac skin a stark contrast to the white clothes he was in. It was even starker against the navy blue blood that seeped from wounds across his body.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri felt <em>tiny</em> compared to this giant, beautiful being. This was a creature that belonged in a painting, not in real life. Not for someone like Yuuri to look at or touch or even be around.</p><p class="p1">But this precious thing was hurt, and Yuuri may have been a little chubby from eating too much mochi and training too little, but he wasn’t about to let this beautiful angel die. Not on his watch.</p><p class="p1">He’d never felt as passionate as his family about their calling, about protecting the tiny planet of Hasetsu—a sanctuary for figures of importance, for figures of peace, when they needed rescue or refuge.</p><p class="p1">But this person that hadn’t even spoken a word to Yuuri? This fragile, beautiful thing that was hurt more than Yuuri could imagine?</p><p class="p1">Yuuri <em>needed</em> to protect him.</p><p class="p1">So, somehow, despite being leagues weaker than his older sister, Yuuri hauled the angel up onto his back and brought him home.</p><p class="p1">In a flurry of activity, Victor was taken from him and set up in a room to be healed by Yuuri’s father.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sat with Victor the entire two weeks it took him to recover.</p><p class="p1">In retrospect, knowing what he knows now, it’s no wonder that Victor had taken so long to recover.</p><p class="p1">Victor was from a planet called Eros, his species known as peaceful, kind and thoughtful and loving—even if using sex as a way to feed was startling for the human race at first. They were not built to fight; their race and the creatures that lived there were exceptionally kind.</p><p class="p1">Until the planet was invaded by an aggressive plague of space parasites, looking for a new host planet.</p><p class="p1">They fought. They asked for help. But it was too much, it was too quick. And the planet’s appointed rulers sent their one and only son into an escape pod to flee to Hasetsu.</p><p class="p1">Victor was not the only child saved, but he was the only one who had a pod that had advanced enough technology to autopilot it while he suffered from his injuries. And if Yuuri hadn’t found him when he had, Victor would have died. He was moments away from losing his grip on life, and even thinking about it now terrifies Yuuri that he’d come so close to losing Vitya before he even knew him.</p><p class="p1">But Victor lived. He’d made it his life’s mission to find the other children wandering through space in their cryopods, to give his species the chance it deserves to find a new home while their planet still, to this day, hosts a slowly dying population of the parasites that nearly killed an entire species.</p><p class="p1">That hadn’t mattered to Yuuri as a small child, though, because he hadn’t known Victor’s story. He didn’t even know what Victor was. But even if he had known all of that, it wouldn’t have mattered.</p><p class="p1">Because the first time that Yuuri had seen Victor, met those eyes that were bluer than the ocean or the sea could ever be, the moment he’d heard that voice that was like the finest of music, it stirred something deep within him, and he knew.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri would protect Victor until the day that he died.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t see Victor very much after that. While young Yuuri learned the art of weaponry and strategies to defend against anyone anything, Victor was learning interworld law, building himself up to be an ambassador, someone beloved by all who gathered among the stars.</p><p class="p1">The only star Yuuri could ever look at was Victor.</p><p class="p1">Once Victor started traveling, Yuuri became a shadow that was forever one step behind Victor. If Yuuri as a child had thought that a teenaged Victor was beautiful, was an angel, that was nothing compared to the adult he became.</p><p class="p1">The grace and the kindness and the brightness of his smile stunned Yuuri to the point that he barely talked to Victor more than he had to for a long time, no matter how often Victor tried to draw him into conversation. He was a god while Yuuri was a mere mortal blessed to stand at his side, able to look but to never touch.</p><p class="p1">Because Victor was an incubus. A creature that fed on sex from partners.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri, even though he was fully grown and a man by all standards, wasn’t even sure he wanted sex.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri now snorts softly, his head laid on a patch of sun as he lazily plays with a knob on the frequency console, the voice that Yuuri has been catching coming in clearer by the day as he adjusts his calculations. He couldn’t have known back then that not everyone has the desire for that level of physical intimacy, or that others—like Yuuri—felt it after a time.</p><p class="p1">Another thing he didn’t realize, that he <em>should</em> have realized, was that Victor was just as enamored as Yuuri. That he would choose to stay with Yuuri and just talk with him above any of the official connections he’s made. That he had friends he valued and spent time with, but he was always happiest when Yuuri came along with him and stepped outside of his shadow, made friends of his own.</p><p class="p1">If he had realized that back then, he would have seen the inevitable coming. They had been to an official event, and Victor had somehow managed to get Yuuri to drink a glass or two or more of wine with him—just enough to make them feel a little looser, a little freer. So when they got back to their room, and they cuddled on the couch, and Victor kissed him, Yuuri kissed him right back. And it was awkward, and their teeth got in the way, and they were inexperienced, but Yuuri loved it.</p><p class="p1">He loved Victor.</p><p class="p1">Which was why, when he woke after both of them having slept on the couch, he tried to end it. He tried to end <em>everything</em>.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri huffs as the voice on the frequency console comes in clearer, but the words are still garbled. He was an idiot. He <em>is</em> an idiot. He’s so hungry, but he doesn’t want to… Not without <em>Victor</em>…</p><p class="p1">Victor, who was slightly offended that Yuuri listened to <em>rumors</em> instead of asking him what incubi wanted and needed. Who explained that he only ever wanted a love like his mothers had, a love like he had found for Yuuri. He would have lived an ordinary, human life in an ordinary, human marriage with Yuuri. They would never become mates, relying on sex to keep their spirits and their bodies alive and wound together longer than natural humans. His lifespan didn’t matter, he said, so long as he had Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri was stubborn. Of course he was; he learned how to be as tough as his parents at a young age. But now that he knew what it was like to cuddle with Victor? To kiss Victor? He found that he wanted it just as much as Victor, if not more.</p><p class="p1">And when he wanted to try and make it physical, Victor was amazing. He was <em>perfect</em>. Victor was a little more experienced than Yuuri, but that hadn’t been hard; Yuuri was always focused on Victor, and Victor hadn’t seen Yuuri that way until they were much older. And Victor, he had—</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sucks in a breath as his hunger <em>flares</em>, cramping through him and screaming its demands of him. Yuuri knows he has to do something about this, but he—</p><p class="p1">He wants <em>Victor</em>.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hasn’t had to take care of himself ever since that first night with Victor, and that was <em>before</em> they bonded. Before they exchanged souls, before they made the commitment to love each other for centuries, to feed and to be fed, to protect and be protected.</p><p class="p1">Their bodies changed, but not too much, Victor’s ears a little less pointy now, Yuuri’s more so. Yuuri’s already impressive stamina is greater, and Victor has more physical strength in his lithe form. They both feel the hunger that the incubi are known for, but it’s a pleasure to feed with the one you trust and love. Yuuri now has the same markings on his skin that Victor gets when he’s impassioned—angry, happy, sad, or anything between. Lines that tangle along their arms and legs like vines, swirls that form wings on their backs. Lifting them up and entangling them together when they—</p><p class="p1">Yuuri whimpers as the hunger gnaws at him, puts fire in his veins and has his cock hard and aching. He can resist it. He’s been resisting it; there’s no overwhelming impulse with this. Just <em>need</em>. And all he wants is his Victor. He wants the same softness as that first time that Victor slid inside him and…</p><p class="p1">And he can’t keep putting this off.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri gets up and snaps open one of the compartments above his bed until… <em>there</em>. He had hoped that he’d be home before he’d need to do anything, but, well, at least he and Victor have enough toys they play with that none of this is exactly new to Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">He throws the lube and the dildo onto the bed, stripping off his clothes and setting aside his glasses with no nonsense, clinical motions that Vitya would laugh at if he were sitting there watching him. But then, he would be just as hungry as Yuuri, wouldn’t he? Even if Victor is used to taking care of himself—Victor’s said that his need wasn’t necessary like it is after mating, but it was more satisfying than food—it’s nothing compared to how sated they feel after they’re together. Even if Victor enjoys it when Yuuri puts on a show for him, that’s only the beginning of a feeding for them—not the ending. There’s something about touch, about skin against skin, the heat and friction of two bodies coming together in a haze of lust and bliss that fills him, takes Yuuri’s gluttonous appetite and keeps him satisfied.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s cock aches at the thought, the hunger snarling and clawing at his insides, and he wastes no more time. He kneels down on the bed, warms some of the lube between his fingers, and reaches behind himself, sliding between his cheeks and brushing the tight muscle of his hole, sinking onto the light pressure with a hum of satisfaction.</p><p class="p1">He could just jerk himself off, he supposes, but he just—he needs something that feels like Vitya, even if he can’t have him now.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hadn’t thought it at the time, but looking back, Victor had been ridiculously nervous their first time together. He’d admitted to Yuuri that it was the first time he <em>cared</em> about having sex, the first time it was for more than just pleasure. And, <em>oh</em>, had it been more.</p><p class="p1">It isn’t often that Yuuri likes to be teased, but he works himself open slowly. Yuuri’s never gone this long without having sunk onto Victor’s cock, and he’s almost as tight and worked up as he had been that first time. He <em>burns</em> to be touched, to be stroked and have more stimulation— But Victor didn’t want to overwhelm him that first time and Yuuri <em>needs</em> to remember. He needs Vitya. He needs something to tie them together, to let them share this.</p><p class="p1">Even if they’re too far apart for that to be possible.</p><p class="p1">He presses a finger in, clenching around it as hissing at how tense he is, frustrated that he can’t go faster, get the release he needs—which doesn’t help.</p><p class="p1">But this is similar too, isn’t it? Yuuri was so frustrated that he wouldn’t be enough for Victor, for a creature of sex and lust.</p><p class="p1">That wasn’t Victor, though. Victor, who was patient in waiting for Yuuri to relax around him, pressing gentle, loving kisses to Yuuri’s thighs as he opened up and slid in a second finger, reaching up and teasing Yuuri’s prostate just enough to make him gasp.</p><p class="p1">Now, alone and shivering with need, Yuuri presses against that bundle of nerves and lets out a choked <em>scream</em> as his vision whites out and his nerves light on fire. He’s been more sensitive since he became Vitya’s mate, something that came hand in hand with the increased stamina, but this…?</p><p class="p1">This is so good, so much, it <em>hurts</em> but in just the right way.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri presses against it again, lightly, just the way that Victor had and it strikes through him again, and <em>again,</em> until he’s bent over, mouth open around a silent scream, sweat dampening his hair and dripping from his nose and his chin.</p><p class="p1">More. He needs <em>more</em>.</p><p class="p1">Back then, he remembers begging and teasing Victor, laughing with him about being nervous, gentle kisses shared between them as Victor crawled up Yuuri’s body and settled his waist between Yuuri’s legs.</p><p class="p1">There’s no one to kiss or hold Yuuri now, there’s no gentleness as he grabs the dildo and sloppily slathers lube onto it.</p><p class="p1">But he can still <em>remember</em>. Now that he’s known Victor’s love and his touch, no one can take that away from him, not even the starvation leeching at his sanity.</p><p class="p1">He presses in like Victor did, slowly, patiently, and closes his eyes. Lets himself remember the heat of another body over him, around him, keeping him safe from any of his own worries and thoughts, sipping the concerns from his lips and taking them from Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hadn’t been sure how he’d feel about being penetrated, about being so <em>intimate</em> with someone in any way, and just the thought makes Yuuri bark out a sharp laugh and then moan as he bottoms out and the pressure is <em>just right</em>. Vitya was right about bringing him bringing this one in case he needed it, it’s the closest they’ve found to what feels like Victor inside him.</p><p class="p1">And he loves being full of Victor. He loves when Victor kisses him as they make love; he loves pinning Victor down and riding him until tears stream down his face and he begs. He loves sliding into the warm heat of Victor, kissing and sucking and biting at every bit of skin that he can reach, whispering filthy nothings in his ears. He loves sitting with Victor in his lap, the slap of their bodies a melody that Yuuri strives to hear again and again.</p><p class="p1">And it didn’t take Yuuri long to realize that this was something he loved when they first came together.</p><p class="p1">Victor was so gentle with him, careful as if he was made of glass. But Yuuri trained himself to be made of muscle and steel because of Victor, <em>for</em> Vitya. So when Vitya hesitated, he wrapped his legs around Vitya’s waist and pulled him close, setting the pace as both of them moaned and gasped.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri can almost imagine that those mutterings in the distant static are Vitya, his Vitya. He sets his pace faster and faster as he remembers Victor giving in, thrusting like Yuuri wanted, the markings along his skin burning in lust and need. Victor’s frustration that he was close, shaking, trembling while Yuuri still had a ways to go—until Victor’s hand found Yuuri’s cock.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri touches himself now and sobs as he almost falls over, the relief and rapture of the pressure forcing tears to drip from his eyes, making his whole body tremble harder. He’s so close, <em>gods</em>, he’s so close, he <em>needs this</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Vitya,” he murmurs just as he did then, saying his name like the only prayer he’ll ever utter. “Vitya, please, Vitya, <em>Vitya</em>.”</p><p class="p1">And oh, Victor has always been weak to Yuuri’s requests. He picked up the pace of his hand and his thrusts, twisting his wrist <em>just right</em>—</p><p class="p1">Yuuri spills across the sheets, sobbing Victor’s name as wave after wave strikes through him, just painful enough to make him want more, need <em>more. </em>But it fades, thankfully it <em>fades</em>, and the ache subsides.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri tosses aside the dildo and collapses on the bed, gasping as his vision comes back to him, and without thinking he reaches out, knowing that Victor and he both need to hold each other after something as intense as that—</p><p class="p1">But Victor’s not here.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri’s too tired to deal with this.</p><p class="p1">At least he still knows how to pretend, doesn’t he? He knows how it feels to have Victor’s arms around him, how he needs to have their legs together, all of them entwined no matter if they’re in the middle of making love or not. He knows the warmth of Vitya, the weight of him. The beating of his heart, and the rising of his chest. He always starts talking while Yuuri’s ready to drift off to sleep, laughing about terrible jokes, telling stories about his home planet, imagining their future together.</p><p class="p1"><em>This is not the same</em>, his traitorous brain interrupts, spoiling the image in his head.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri curls up, wrapping himself into a fetal position and pressing his face to his knees. It’s not the same, no. But this will be worth it when he escapes. Everything he’s done has been worth it. He left Victor in safe hands, and someone <em>has</em> to come by this planet and pick up his distress signal at some point, right?</p><p class="p1">Even if the planet is inhospitable to most living things.</p><p class="p1">Even if it’s marked on the star map as a danger to be avoided at all costs.</p><p class="p1">Even if the odds are incredibly slim.</p><p class="p1">It’ll be worth it.</p><p class="p1">It has to be worth it.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri knows that he should get up, clean himself and wash his sheets—thank goodness this ship can recycle and regulate water and humidity. But he can’t find the energy to. He can’t find the reason to. What he wants is light-years away, and he can’t even be sure when he’ll see Vitya again. He needs to keep going. He has to.</p><p class="p1">Just… not right now.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri lets his eyes drift shut and his breaths slow, the familiar static of the radio crackling and… getting louder and snapping higher in frequency?</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sits upright and scrambles over to the consoles just as alert lights flare to life and the static dies down to a barely audible hum.</p><p class="p1">“Yuuri?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me: Only smut! Very little anything else!<br/>Also-me: *vomits out a childhood friends to lovers story because I'm a SAP*</p><p>Legit I planned on just trying to focus on writing smut. And then plot slapped me in the face. Anyway! Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said">Cap’n Walrus</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi">Dachi</a> for assuring me that this is indeed not terrible and I should post it (and beta help!), and thank you to everyone else for giving this fic a shot! :D And especially thank you to everyone leaving comments and kudos &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three: Cam/Phone Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It’s Victor’s voice. It echoes through the frequency console and fills the tiny space of his little ship. It soothes Yuuri in a way he didn’t even know that he needed.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri knew that he was hungry, that he was <em>starving </em>for Victor’s touch, for him to be here, but he hadn’t realized he needed all of him. Any of him.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s voice is hope. It’s love. It’s light and life in a place without any hope.</p><p class="p1">Except he can’t even call this hope, really.</p><p class="p1">He knows that Victor is close by, or a ship carrying Victor’s message is close by.</p><p class="p1">But the message he’s listening to?</p><p class="p1">It’s pre-recorded. It repeats over and over again for days, enough for Yuuri to make out bits and pieces, but it’s garbled almost beyond recognition. It’s a wonder that any of the words had come through whole, that he was able to hear the lovely way that Vitya’s lips wrap around Yuuri’s name. Now it makes sense why Yuuri’d had such a problem picking up any signals or sending any successful S.O.S. messages out.</p><p class="p1">His frequency console is broken.</p><p class="p1">This is the most that he’s going to be able to get.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri presses the heels of his palms to his eyes, willing his breathing to stop hitching and for the lump in this throat to fade. He just wants to go home. He just wants to see his family. He just wants <em>Vitya</em>.</p><p class="p1">Hunger strikes through him in a flash of ache and flame, making him gasp and keel over. It’s only been <em>days. </em>Normally they can at least go this long, even up a few weeks. They’ve had to figure that out themselves since Victor’s work sometimes exhausts them both to the point where all they can do is collapse into bed together, talking softly or kissing without expectations until they drift off. Incubi are known for keeping their mates close, and it’s always made Yuuri happy to know that he would never have to leave Victor’s side, that he <em>needed</em> to stay there to protect him.</p><p class="p1">But he’s not there now.</p><p class="p1">And he <em>knows</em> that Vitya’s hungry too. A part of him feels it, irritation festering on the sensation that he’s not alone in this pain. Victor knows better than to put this off.</p><p class="p1">To be fair, Yuuri knows better, too. Yuuri just… He keeps making deals with himself. Maybe if he waits a few more minutes, he’ll find a way to contact Victor. Maybe if he can restrain himself one more day, somehow one of his distress signals will be picked up. Maybe if he’s good, if he waits, things will get better.</p><p class="p1">Bargaining with himself over his hunger probably isn’t the healthiest way of coping with his reality, but at least it’s not the worst. He keeps trying to convince himself to just feed. It’s not like he’s cheating on Victor; he’s done all of this with Victor watching—hells, he’s watched Victor get himself off. But what if his restraint does <em>something</em>?</p><p class="p1">Well, Yuuri knows what Victor would be telling him. The only thing that will happen if he starves himself is just that—he’ll starve. Yuuri’s hunger will gnaw away at his muscles and bone, skin and soul, until there’s nothing left.</p><p class="p1">But…</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But…</em>
</p><p class="p1">But if he’s restraining himself, how can he expect Victor not to do the same?</p><p class="p1">Yuuri frowns. If Yuuri can feel Victor’s restraint echoing in his mind, does that mean that Victor can feel his? Is he not taking care of himself because Yuuri isn’t? He can be such a stubborn idiot sometimes.</p><p class="p1">Well, Yuuri supposes that makes himself twice as stubborn for going so long with only indulging himself once. And if Victor can feel it as much as Yuuri—probably even <em>more,</em> considering he’s an incubi whereas Yuuri has incubi traits from his mate—he could be holding out on purpose. Knowing Victor, he probably is.</p><p class="p1">Because maybe Yuuri can bargain with his own cravings, but he wouldn’t ever put Victor through this. And Victor <em>knows</em> this.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri snarls as his hunger flares, striking through his as the need to touch himself grows without restraint. He can’t pretend he has a reason not to feed if he can’t bargain, if Victor needs it, too.</p><p class="p1">His fingers slide down his worn shirt, and he palms himself, already hard from the burning hunger.</p><p class="p1">He sucks in a breath as he presses a little firmer, humming when he feels relief from the corner of his mind where he feels Victor’s pleasure—and desire too, apparently. This opens up a few possibilities of things to try, if their connection is this sensitive.</p><p class="p1">If they’re together again.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri pushes down too hard, and it <em>hurts</em>, a grimace pulling at his face, but he doesn’t pull away. He doesn’t <em>want</em> this. He doesn’t want to do this with just his hand in some lonely room in the middle of an abandoned solar system. He can hear Victor’s voice, but he can’t talk to him, he can’t hear him. He <em>knows</em> what Victor’s doing, he can feel that tension slowly loosening, but he wants to know. He wants to <em>see</em>.</p><p class="p1">He blinks, then sits up straight. He’s receiving communication from the frequency console, but he can’t send out anything.</p><p class="p1">Except that’s not the only device here that can send and receive signals.</p><p class="p1">It’s the most <em>reliable</em> thing. The altered radio frequencies used to communicate across vast distances don’t mess with the sensitive tuning of deep space travel vehicles like other forms of communication used to back in the day, limiting humanity’s reach immensely until they realized.</p><p class="p1">But if Yuuri’s frequency console is broken, if <em>distance</em> isn’t an issue…</p><p class="p1">He scrambles to his feet, moving past the frequency console and to the slightly more old-fashioned keyboard next to it. Yuuri’s never had the same expertise as Phichit or Chris with technology, preferring to focus on martial arts and weaponry, but he’s picked up enough to open a call with a location in mind. The way he’s doing it might be slightly less than legal by intergalactic laws—he distinctly remembers Chris smirking as he explained that this way, no one would need to accept your request to connect to their ship—but it’s all he can do while working with manual controls on limited power.</p><p class="p1">It’s so obvious now. If he has the direction of the signal of this message down, and if it’s close enough, he can send out other communications. If only Yuuri could have gotten his head out of his dick long enough to <em>think</em> straight—</p><p class="p1">The frequency console cuts out, the ship going eerily silent as all nonessential functions shut down just as the wall-sized screen next to the desk flares to life. It’s floor to ceiling, so a good bit taller than Yuuri, but shorter across than Yuuri can stretch his arms wide. Which makes sense, this would normally just be used for personal calls—the screen that’s layered to the glass in front of the pilot’s seat is used for any video feeds needed while traveling.</p><p class="p1">Except the pilot cabin was ripped off right as he was close to finishing his mission here.</p><p class="p1">It takes a moment for the static of the scene to focus, the corners of the screen fading into view before the rest of it.</p><p class="p1">It’s a larger cabin than Yuuri’s small ship. There’s carpet on the floor, and the floors are a light, faux wood. Something like what Vitya would be gifted by a potential sponsor of his mission and message, and would absolutely <em>love</em> for how over the top it is before donating it somewhere needed—but Yuuri doesn’t want to hope, not <em>yet</em>.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t dare hope when he sees bare feet on the carpet, almost seeming tinged lilac—but maybe it’s the lighting, or distortion of the screen. But the arm tossed across the sheets ends in hands with long, lonely fingers that are too similar for Yuuri to truly mistake.</p><p class="p1">Just the tip of the nose is familiar. Then he sees a head tipped back, long, silver hair flowing across deeply red sheets, tattoos glowing to life and covering skin and—<em>oh</em>.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri had almost forgotten when he’d been doing, what he’d been <em>feeling</em> before he’d had his epiphany. And he’d been right. Yuuri hadn’t been making up that tense knot of Vitya’s desire and the slow release of it. Because that’s what Victor’s working on right now.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning backward, head tilted behind him. Yuuri can just barely make out the movement of his lips, but he can’t guess at what he’s saying.</p><p class="p1">And he’s dressed in a ridiculous suit, but this one is purple and more practical than the ones that Yuuri had dreamt up for him when he was asleep, days ago. His pants are pulled down only just enough that his cock is pulled out, his hand running up and down the long shaft of it teasingly slow.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri presses his palm against the screen, knees going weak as his hunger and his heart keens.</p><p class="p1">“Vitya,” Yuuri chokes out, but he doesn’t look up. “Victor?”</p><p class="p1">Nothing.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri knows that Victor is tuned to his voice unlike anything else—it makes trying to surprise him hell sometimes. Victor claims that he recognizes Yuuri’s <em>footsteps </em>even<em>, </em>but Yuuri hasn’t seen definitive proof of it.</p><p class="p1">Still, if Victor’s ears didn’t pick up on Yuuri’s voice, that means that either Victor’s gone deaf—which is very unlikely—or on top of Yuuri’s frequency console getting being damaged, his ship crashing and then being mauled led to the audio system for his holo video screen was damaged, too.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri should probably be angrier about this. He <em>is</em> agitated, but he’s pretty sure that has more to do with the ache and trembling need of the hunger. He’s so close to Vitya, but he can’t touch him, and he can’t hear him.</p><p class="p1">But he can <em>see</em> him.</p><p class="p1">And that’s enough. That’s more than enough. He’s still alive, and well, and stunning. Yuuri hadn’t even realized he’d been so worried about Vitya’s safety and wellbeing until right now. They haven’t been separated this long since they were kids, since Yuuri became Victor’s official bodyguard.</p><p class="p1">“I love you,” Yuuri murmurs, just letting himself watch. He could be touching himself now, he’s well aware of his hunger, but he sets it aside for right now. It’s as if a weight was just freed from Yuuri’s chest and he can breathe for the first time since he realized he wasn’t leaving this planet on his own.</p><p class="p1">But Victor’s hand slows until it stills; though it’s not because he’s close to coming, Yuuri knows Victor enough to know what that looks like. Instead, he tilts his head up, brow furrowed, and his eyes meet Yuuri’s.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s breath catches, heat blooming in his cheeks. Not for being caught, he knows Victor doesn’t care about that, but because, even if the audio feed is down, Victor looking directly at Yuuri means that Victor can <em>see</em> him.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s mouth moves, and Yuuri doesn’t have to read lips to know that Victor says, “Yuuri?”</p><p class="p1">A shiver wracks through Yuuri as his <em>need</em> flares to life, and he gasps in air while clenching the hand pressed against the screen into a fist.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t need to hear Victor speak to hear how he’s saying that name, the curl it around his tongue more familiar than any other way Yuuri’s heard his name. Whether it’s breathless with delight, whiny and pouting from teasing, or breathed against Yuuri’s skin in lust, Yuuri <em>loves</em> it in a way he’d never known how to love parts of himself before Vitya.</p><p class="p1">“I can’t hear you.” Yuuri manages to get out the words, gravelly from his underused vocal cords, and from the strain of hunger clenching his muscles.</p><p class="p1">Victor frowns at that, and then frowns deeper the longer he watches, probably taking in the state of Yuuri and his spaceship. It’s not too bad, Yuuri hasn’t been injured—or, well, his injuries have long since healed—but Yuuri can guess what the scolding he can see in Victor’s eyes is for.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri shouldn’t be this hungry.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri closes his eyes for just a moment before he needs to see Vitya again. “I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">Victor stares for a long minute before shaking his head a little, dismissing Yuuri’s apology.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri frowns, almost opens his mouth to argue that he has a <em>lot</em> to be sorry for, even if Victor can’t hear him—but then Victor moves.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s hands drift away from where they’d settled on his lap, away from his flagging erection, and up to the buttons of his coat. Long fingers work in slow, deft movements, mesmerizing Yuuri until the coat hangs open and then drops to the bed behind him.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s eyes flick back up to Victor’s face, and that frown is long gone.</p><p class="p1">Instead, a smirk plays across his lips, and once he catches Yuuri’s eyes, he tilts his head, a clear invitation.</p><p class="p1"><em>Your turn</em>.</p><p class="p1"><em>Need</em>, hot and heavy, slices through Yuuri, and he needs a moment before he can take his hand from the screen, lowering his eyelashes to eye Vitya, still on display for him.</p><p class="p1">But Victor’s still not as desperately hard as he was when Yuuri saw him come into view, distracted from the task at hand.</p><p class="p1">Well, Yuuri will fix that. After all, he’s not the type to ignore a challenge.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri tilts his head back a little, in the way that Victor can’t resist kissing along the column of when he’s there in person. But he’s not here, and Yuuri wants to drive Victor to be just as desperately, wildly needy as he is.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri tucks his thumbs under the edge of his shirt, dragging it up and letting his fingers run along the lines of his muscle, letting them explore like Vitya likes to. He was terrified when he had been injured badly once—bones broken after a touch-and-go situation with a clever assassin—because Yuuri’s always been like his mother; if he rests, he goes soft and chubby. But Victor could barely contain himself until Yuuri was healthy enough for more <em>strenuous activities</em>, always touching and grabbing and kissing to the point where the nurses had to keep kicking him out of Yuuri’s room, despite his protests that he’d happily “do all of the work.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri never thought he would feel completely comfortable in his own body, but something about Victor’s gaze on him makes him feel attractive, desired, perfect.</p><p class="p1">He lets his lips part in a quiet moan as he traces the faint glow of his own tattoos until reaches his chest. and starts teasing circles around his nipples until his lungs are heaving in a way that Victor has to be able to see. Victor has to know that this show is for him, and only ever him.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri takes the buds of his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching and teasing and shivering at the sparks of sensation trailing through his body, his dick straining against the confines of his pants.</p><p class="p1">Then, and only then, does Yuuri dare a glance up through his eyelashes to get a glimpse of Victor.</p><p class="p1">If Yuuri’d thought that Victor was wrecked before, that’s <em>nothing</em> compared to him now, and his hands aren’t even anywhere near his cock. His erection is thick and painful and has Yuuri’s mouth watering, desperate to touch, to <em>taste</em>. Victor’s hair is a mess from his own hands running through it, his cheeks a dark, lovely shade of maroon. And his slitted pupils are blown wide, not a hint of blue to be seen at this distance.</p><p class="p1">A sly smile spreads across Yuuri’s face and he grabs his shirt, raising his arms and tossing it aside in one, fluid motion.</p><p class="p1">He nods his head at Victor, hisgrin growing as Victor’s mouth parts over a small, familiar <em>Yuuri</em> that he can almost feel brushing against his skin, sinking luxuriously into his ears.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Ball’s in your court, Vitya.</em>
</p><p class="p1">For a long moment, Victor stares at Yuuri, a predator facing down a feast. And Yuuri lets himself be consumed. He loves to be taken in by Vitya, looked at by him, <em>anything</em> by him. Vitya knows what Yuuri likes and what he doesn’t, and after all of these years, Yuuri trusts and loves Victor implicitly.</p><p class="p1">Then something in Vitya’s expression <em>snaps</em>. He reaches to the hem of his button-down and he pulls, he <em>rips</em> it open, buttons flying, as the flimsy fabric floats down to join the suit jacket on the mess of bedsheets beneath Vitya.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri whimpers, his cock <em>throbbing </em>while the hunger in him snarls, dares him to just start rutting against the screen, to touch himself, to fuck himself rough and quick and <em>needy</em>.</p><p class="p1">But Yuuri’s rarely lost any of the games that he and Vitya play, and he’s not about to lose now. Yuuri’s hands move to the side of his hips, fingers grazing the line where fabric meets skin. His muscles tremble and jump against the light touch of it, and it feels so good, so <em>right</em>. Like Victor’s the one undressing him, treating him like he’s something fine and expensive that he’s restraining himself from <em>ruining</em>.</p><p class="p1">Oh, but Yuuri will make him ruin them both.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri slowly, <em>slowly</em> pulls the button from the hole, and he can practically hear Victor whining, begging, inching closer like Yuuri can’t see him moving. Please, Yuuri, I <em>need</em> you, Yuuri, let me make you feel good, <em>Yuuri</em>. And Yuuri will eventually give in, like they both know he will.</p><p class="p1">But Victor can’t touch him. Yuuri can’t hear him. And even with the hunger nagging at him, he wants to <em>enjoy</em> this. He doesn’t know how long he’ll have Vitya here, and considering they can’t talk, what else would they rather be doing?</p><p class="p1">Yuuri drags down the zipper, letting the now loose fabric begin to fall, revealing the black underwear beneath.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s underwear.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri can see his lovely Vitya swallow, eyes unmoving from Yuuri’s waist, just as starving as Yuuri is.</p><p class="p1">And he can’t let the love of his life go hungry, now can he?</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and the underwear. He drags them down, pulling at his skin and distorting the tattoos on his skin and sucking in a breath as he frees his dick, achingly hard and already dripping precome. Yuuri doesn’t stop there, though, knowing how Victor adores the thick muscle of his thighs. It’s a little less graceful than with his shirt, but that doesn’t matter, not when he’s trembling and starved with need.</p><p class="p1">When he finally looks back to Victor, his chest is heaving, and his hand is on himself again, the other arm still propping him up as his eyes stare unflinchingly and unblinkingly at Yuuri. He drinks in the sight of Yuuri again and again as he moves. But it’s slow stroking, enough to take off the edge and make him want, but not enough for Vitya.</p><p class="p1">He’s waiting.</p><p class="p1">For Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri reaches down, wrapping his palm around the heat of himself and hissing as his nerves light on fire, smearing his precome along his shaft and letting out a deep groan. The weight of Victor’s eyes on him is a physical thing, something hot and heavy and desiring, and it sends an electric shiver through him, his muscles twitching long after it’s gone.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri doesn’t look away from Vitya, either. Not when he can finally see him, <em>finally</em> feel the faint light of Victor’s own pleasure in the back corner of his mind. He can almost feel the firmness of Victor’s chest beneath his palm. He can taste the musk and sweat burning on his skin, can see the series of gentle bruises and bite marks that he wants to leave across the pale, tattooed canvas to make him scream.</p><p class="p1">And Victor’s lips move, something indistinct, babbling to fill the silence. Because it does feel wrong for Yuuri to only hear his own gasping and hitching breaths, to only hear the faint slide of skin on skin from his own contact, and not with Victor. He wishes he could turn the frequency console back on just to hear flickers of Victor’s voice, the whispering in his ear, the screams as Yuuri touches and thrusts <em>just</em> right. Yuuri knows the map of Victor’s body better than his own, every mountain and valley of it familiar to his skin.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri loves that. Loves looking at Victor and knowing that if he kissed under Victor’s jaw, just a little to the right, he’d shiver and moan. <em>Oh</em>, he wants to hear him moan. Yuuri wants to hear every <em>please</em> fumbling from Victor’s lips as his hand moves faster, always quicker to reach his edge than Yuuri. Yuuri wants to hear his name chanted faster, higher, louder as his body tenses. He wants to hear the moan that spills from him as he paints himself in his own pleasure.</p><p class="p1">A moan escapes from Yuuri’s own mouth at the sight of Vitya’s climax, the trembling gets worse. He’s so close, <em>gods</em> he’s so close, but he’s just not close <em>enough</em>. His hand moves faster, twisting in just the right way, and it builds in him, an echo of an earthquake shaking through him.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s staring at him now, catching his breath but obviously still speaking. It’s slower than before, but it still takes Yuuri a moment to recognize the words as his nerves light up, brighter by the second.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Yuuri. I love you. I love you so much. Yuuri.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Yuuri shouts as ecstasy rocks through him, knees buckling enough that he reaches forward to place his palm against the screen as he trembles, as his body nearly shuts down as it keeps rocking through him, only amplified by being so close to his Vitya.</p><p class="p1">He’s still shaking when he comes down and settles back into his body, everything lighter and easier now that the hunger has retreated a little bit more. It’s far more satisfied as both Yuuri and Victor’s pleasure feeds it together, instead of Yuuri alone.</p><p class="p1">He laughs a little. Gods, he never would have had an orgasm like that before Victor—even before their bond amplified everything.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri glances up, smile on his face—</p><p class="p1">And Victor’s right there, standing on the other side of the holo screen, eyes meeting Yuuri’s. His pants are pulled up, but it doesn’t make him look any less wrecked and satisfied.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat, smile fading into something a little more familiar and gentle.</p><p class="p1">Victor raises his hand and presses it against where Yuuri’s rests, causing a distortion of light for a moment before it settles.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri can almost feel it, the warmth and the pressure of Victor’s hand fitting perfectly against Yuuri’s, like it was meant to be. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe even the universe itself can’t keep them apart.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri lets out a breath and leans forward, rising up onto his toes just a little before he presses his forehead against the screen.</p><p class="p1">Victor wastes no time in leaning down a touch and pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s. For a long moment, Yuuri can’t look away from the wonderful, ethereal blue of his eyes, of the person he loves and cares for more than anyone else in the known and unknown universe. His heart warms and swells until it’s <em>just too much</em> to have Victor here but <em>not</em> and Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut.</p><p class="p1">And somehow, it’s easier to pretend that the screen is actually Victor’s forehead. That Yuuri can feel his breath against his cheeks. That he could just lean forward, and—</p><p class="p1">The humming of the screen dies, the toll too much on the little solar energy that his ship gets in this wasteland of a planet.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut tighter, not letting himself pretend that Victor’s not there, that he’s not alone, again, as he has been for months.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I SWEAR this is the highest tier angst we get--which you probably already guessed if you've seen the prompt for the next day. ouo</p><p>As always, bless <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said">Cap’n Walrus</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi">Dachi</a> for being absolutely amazing, and thank you to everyone reading, commenting, and kudosing!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Four:  Isolated Together Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>TW:</b>
  <br/>
  <i>There’s a bug-like alien in this chapter! I don’t get into too many details, and it won’t live, I promise.</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A week passes.</p><p class="p1">It’s both harder and easier than any of the weeks before it.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s not entirely sure what he expected after that first time, but things didn’t change that much. He was still hungry, but more satisfied than before—Victor had mentioned something about only really being satisfied by your mate or mates. Yuuri never cared to try with anyone else, and why would he need to take care of himself when he could take care of Victor?</p><p class="p1">It’s amazing to see Victor through a screen, to know he’s okay. To settle that part of his mind that paces in circles around his thoughts, hoping that he’s okay. They learn to talk by writing on things, though Yuuri only has a half-used pen and some crumpled up paperwork to use, so he writes sparingly.</p><p class="p1">Victor is eager to use their time doing other things, and Yuuri can’t say no. It’s not like he wants to focus on the reality of how hopeless his situation may be. At least when he’s teasing and being teased by Victor, he doesn’t have to think about the fact that he’s stranded. He doesn’t have to think about how someone found him, but still might have no idea where he is. He doesn’t have to think about who would protect Victor when Yuuri’s gone.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri misses the hunger a little, though. It kept his thoughts in check. He knows that he could probably wander outside a little, considering he’s taken care of most of the problems this planet had in his first few weeks. After all, he had the time to be thorough while stranded.</p><p class="p1">But he can’t complete his last task yet, so he can’t risk going outside and triggering anything into happening. He needs an escape or at least somewhere else to go if this ship is damaged again, and he’s not sure that Victor’s actually coming. Victor’s been so vague in his answers as he, too, starts to run out of paper.</p><p class="p1">Oh, what Yuuri wouldn’t give to be on that tiny ship with him. To go back to Hasetsu and really spend some quality time with Makkachin like they haven’t been able to in a while.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri had been pushing for this personal vacation of his for so long, and right before he left they were extremely busy so Victor wouldn’t have to do much while Yuuri was away. And Yuuri’s stranded and Victor’s who even <em>knows</em> where and Yuuriisn’t there with him. Not there to protect him.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri almost pulls his hair out a few times over that, if he’s being honest.</p><p class="p1">He knows what he’s doing here is important, that it’s <em>needed</em>, but it all seems so tiny and insignificant when compared to the thought of going <em>home</em>, to cuddling with Victor and snuggling with Makkachin and eating katsudon with his family…</p><p class="p1">But this is going on the second day that he hasn’t heard from Victor, and anytime he’s tried to contact Victor, it hasn’t gone through. He’s not sure what he’s doing wrong, or if he’s even doing anything wrong, or—</p><p class="p1">No, he can’t keep thinking of other possibilities.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri drags his hands along his face, lying face-up on the bed and just <em>waiting</em> for the screen to spring to life. He knows better than to let himself fixate like this. He knows that if there’s something wrong with Victor, he needs to get out of here. He needs to hope he finds an abandoned, semi-functioning ship that he can repair, and if the worst comes to pass and he doesn’t make it back because of, well…</p><p class="p1">He can’t think of the possibility of this planet and its monsters winning and taking him down. He <em>can’t</em>. He needs to get up. He needs to go.</p><p class="p1">But his limbs are so heavy.</p><p class="p1">He’s so tired. Not in any way that can be fought with sleep, but a war that he has to keep winning in his head.</p><p class="p1">And right now, he’s losing.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s arms flop to the side and he lets out a sigh. He could exercise <em>again</em>, but his body might start complaining and he wants to be ready for anything. Maybe he should at least clean while he thinks. Though there isn’t much to clean…</p><p class="p1">It would be nice to have anything to focus on but himself. Something to distract him from his echoing thoughts, from the humming in his ears.</p><p class="p1">The humming that… somehow keeps getting louder?</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sits up straight and leaps out of bed, grabbing at a compartment and yanking out his holo armor and gun. “<em>Shit</em>.”</p><p class="p1">That hum is distinct, familiar enough that it’s easy for most people to identify. It’s a ship. And it’s close by. And it’s loud enough to sink through the sealed, padded walls of his own ship.</p><p class="p1">And if Yuuri can hear it, that means that <em>it</em> can, too.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s movements are efficient, practiced as the thin, dark blue armor sheaths his body and he holsters his guns, sprinting from his shuttle in under a minute.</p><p class="p1">For a breathless moment he stills as the freedom of a distant horizon spreads as far as the eye can see, makes him feel tiny and insignificant. He stands in what used to be a city, one that he’s seen in pictures that Victor’s only shared with him after years of them being together. There used to be spiraling, crystalline buildings that gleamed in the sun like ice that was about to melt. Everything was twined with nature, the gem-like flowers and leaves attracting all sorts of flora and fauna into the crowded city. It had been beautiful. It had been peaceful.</p><p class="p1">It’s all rubble now. Eaten away by toxins, crumbled easily under the weight of the invasive species that had conquered Victor’s home planet.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s destroyed most of the damned creatures, but they aren’t gone. Not yet. He was going to hold off, he was going to <em>talk</em> with whoever was going to rescue him, but Victor never said he was close, or even knew where Yuuri was, and—</p><p class="p1">The humming gets louder, turning into buzzing as a ship lands at Yuuri’s side. Yuuri doesn’t turn to look, though. The reason he didn’t come out before is because <em>it</em> never left. And if it had destroyed his ship before by accident, sheer, dumb luck letting Yuuri avoid its detection after landing, then now? Knowing where Yuuri hides?</p><p class="p1">There’s no escape.</p><p class="p1">And sure enough, some of the rubble in the distance stirs, rises. It’s so huge it takes some time for the creature to rise, the shiny, segmented body rising off the ground as it turns to look at them, hundreds of eyes searching and taking them in. Too-small wings flutter agitatedly at its back as its dozens of pincers and stingers snap and seethe, all of them turning and honing toward where Yuuri stands. The creature lowers the upper half of its body back to the ground with an impact that rumbles through the ground before its collection of legs drags its hulking form forward, slowly building speed.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri was right.</p><p class="p1">It was here the whole time.</p><p class="p1">The queen of the invasive alien species that destroyed Vitya’s planet.</p><p class="p1">The only damned one left.</p><p class="p1">There’s the crunch of light steps on rubble beside Yuuri, so familiar that Yuuri doesn’t need to look to know who it is—despite wanting to, even though he <em>can’t</em> turn away from an enemy like this.</p><p class="p1">Instead, Yuuri raises his arm a little, spreading his fingers.</p><p class="p1">And when a warm hand wraps around his own, when another body presses next to his, Yuuri wishes he could just sob in relief.</p><p class="p1">“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Vitya says, but his voice is soft, touched.</p><p class="p1">“I know,” Yuuri chokes out, and then laughs. “And what does that make you for following me?”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Your</em> idiot.” He says the words proudly, as if it’s a badge of honor to be anything belonging to the likes of Katsuki Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri laughs again, ignoring the few tears that slip from his eyes and instead squeezing Victor’s hand, letting himself bask in the heat of him, the texture of his skin against Yuuri’s own, how they always fit together perfectly, side by side.</p><p class="p1">“I love you,” Yuuri whispers.</p><p class="p1">“I love you, too.” Victor speaks in a tone that hints he wants to say more, launch into speeches about his devotion for Yuuri, but they both know they don’t have the time. “Is she the last one?”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri nods. “The joints are the weakness. But don’t underestimate her, she’s fast, and she’s strong.”</p><p class="p1">“If my Yuuri couldn’t take her down alone, then I’ll believe it.”</p><p class="p1">That’s not the reason that Yuuri didn’t kill the damned thing, but it’s getting too close— No time for those sorts of details right now. “Lure it away from the spacecraft, it’s smart enough to know it has to ruin it for us not to escape.”</p><p class="p1">Victor only gives a nod, knowing without a word what comes next.</p><p class="p1">And as one, they start forward. Their legs fly beneath them as Yuuri slips out a gun and flicks off the safety, Victor unsheathing the dull buzz of his voltaic sword, it’s yellow light flashing in the corner of Yuuri’s vision.</p><p class="p1">They don’t fight together often, but they don’t need to. Not when they spend so much of their lives entwined around one another. Not when a fragment of Victor’s soul is embedded in Yuuri, and the same is true for Yuuri’s soul in Victor.</p><p class="p1">Victor veers to the side, away from their ships, and Yuuri hangs back a little, despite craving to stay close to Victor after so long apart.</p><p class="p1"><em>Soon</em>. And the quicker they deal with this, the sooner that they can leave this wretched planet. Which means letting Victor do his thing.</p><p class="p1">The beast is upon them sooner than even Yuuri would have thought with its slow legs—but it doesn’t matter, not with the two of them together.</p><p class="p1">A stinger strikes out for Victor, so fast it’s just a blur—but Yuuri’s faster, bullets tearing through the beast and severing the limb. Victor ducks under the mass of falling flesh as Yuuri leaps up and onto it, running along the top of the body part until he reaches higher ground. It tries again and again and again, slicing and stabbing at Victor as he gets closer and closer, but Yuuri stays back and cuts off any attack from Victor’s blindspots, letting him slice and slash through the ones that Yuuri can’t get to.</p><p class="p1">Victor moves like a predator, sleek and lethal, with all of the grace of a dancer. In another life, maybe that’s what he would have been. Maybe they could have used their skills as mercenaries together.</p><p class="p1">All Yuuri knows is that in any universe, in any life, they would find each other. He can’t imagine a life without his Victor in it.</p><p class="p1">They come up to the creature’s body, and Yuuri closes in behind Victor, clearing a path while Victor leaps and climbs through the rubble, running up one of the creature’s legs and severing it clean through.</p><p class="p1">The alien screams, an ear-shattering sound that’s like the chirping of insects and the screeching of a dying rodent. Victor pays it no mind, and neither does Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">They duck and weave beneath the stumbling beast, Victor slashing through waving pincers, and Yuuri’s aim and precision taking out any and all that are out of reach.</p><p class="p1">It almost amazes Yuuri how well they work together even though they’ve spent so much time apart. But it can’t really shock him when it feels so right, when he can read Victor’s body and movements better than he could ever read himself. They’re a finely tuned machine, honed from years and years of emotional and then physical intimacy that can’t be erased by weeks or months apart—Yuuri doubts even years could ruin them.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri gives himself just a second to watch Victor in awe as he makes clean work of the next leg—and Victor must catch him watching because he sends Yuuri a wink that somehow makes Yuuri <em>blush,</em> of all things.</p><p class="p1">After everything they’ve been through and done together, Victor’s winks still shouldn’t get to Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">But he’s a little grateful that they do. That Victor never ceases to amaze and enthrall him, that Yuuri feels that same awe he felt when he first saw Victor in his escape shuttle every single day he wakes up next to his beloved. He never wants Victor’s winks to get old, ordinary.</p><p class="p1">And they won’t, because Victor’s never been anything less than spectacular.</p><p class="p1">Victor and Yuuri split away from each other, both running out from beneath the creature as its front end collapses, its balance off.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri circles around to be within sight of the beast’s hundreds of eyes, a lazy smirk on his lips as the alien’s attention follows him. His movements are almost lazy as he keeps the beast’s focus by aiming at its sensitive eyes, easily taking care of any jerking, slow attacks it sends his way while he pointedly ignores the flash of silver he sees making its way up the creature’s back, focus unwavering as the creature lets out another scream.</p><p class="p1">Victor stands atop the creature, sword dug deep into the weak flesh that connects the head to the first body segment, slicing clean through it.</p><p class="p1">The beast goes quiet. Its eyes dim. And… it’s over. Yuuri really could have done this himself. The queen is large, but there aren’t the sheer, overwhelming numbers of these creatures that overwhelmed this planet in the first place. Except—</p><p class="p1">A soft hissing begins to fill the air, Yuuri’s eyes widening.</p><p class="p1">“Vitya!” Yuuri screams, holding his arms out as he runs closer to the massive head, the exact opposite direction he <em>should</em> be going. “Jump!”</p><p class="p1">There’s no hesitation. Victor runs forward, leaping off of the queen and landing firmly in Yuuri’s arms. He manages to give Yuuri a quick peck on the cheek before he slides out of Yuuri’s arms, laces their fingers together, and they <em>run</em>.</p><p class="p1">The hissing grows louder behind them, bubbling noises filling the air.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri moves his legs as fast as he can, aware of every single breath coming in and out of his lungs. This is why he hadn’t wanted to be alone, because if he tried to fight her and his ship was destroyed, if he had no escape plan—</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s ship is closer, and it’s still mostly intact. It’s been tested by Yuuri many, many times and it will survive this, and Yuuri doesn’t know about Victor’s ship. The choice is obvious.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri yanks open the door, muscles straining against the half-broken mechanisms, and lets Victor slide in before Yuuri tumbles in behind him, both of them straining to close the door. The latch clicks and Yuuri’s fingers move quickly, activating the locks and all of the air filters possible, flicking the last switch just as a cloud of green gas passes over the window overhead, casting everything in a strange, surreal glow.</p><p class="p1">They made it.</p><p class="p1">They <em>just</em> made it.</p><p class="p1">But they’re okay. They can make it through this.</p><p class="p1">“What is <em>that</em>?” Victor pants, leaning against the door and looking up.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri leans next to him, pressing their shoulders together and letting his head fall gently against Victor’s. “It’s an undocumented side effect of killing those invasive assholes. They decay at an astronomical rate, releasing a toxin that eats through flesh, among other things. It should clear up after a couple of days, I think. We’ll have to test the air to make sure. That one was over ten times larger than any I’ve killed before..”</p><p class="p1">“How lovely,” Victor drawls before tilting his head to look at Yuuri. “We’re safe in here, though?”</p><p class="p1">“Mm-hmm.” Yuuri tilts his head up to look at Victor and something deep within him—deeper than the hunger or the fear or the adrenaline—sparks to life. This is his Victor. Not a dream. Not on some screen without sound. Victor. <em>Vitya</em>. “We’ll be okay.”</p><p class="p1">Vitya smiles softly, reaching up to wrap his fingers around the back of Yuuri’s head to run through the hair at the naps of his neck, brushing his thumb across Yuuri’s cheek. “Hi.”</p><p class="p1">A laugh bubbles out of Yuuri’s lips as he wraps his arms around Victor’s waist, turning so that their foreheads are pressed together. “Hey there.”</p><p class="p1">Victor pouts a little. “No ‘handsome’? That’s how you’re supposed to finish that, <em>Yuuri</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri leans in, kissing that pout, dragging his teeth along the exposed lip. He glances up at Victor through his eyelashes. “That goes without saying.”</p><p>
  
</p><p class="p1">Victor’s breathing picks up and Yuuri can’t look away as his slightly slitted pupils begin to dilate, grow to consume the blue around them. “I still like to hear it sometimes, you know.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hums, reaching up and taking Victor’s face between his and bringing it down so he can press his lips to Vitya’s forehead. “You’re stunning.”</p><p class="p1">He moves onto Vitya’s cheeks. “Amazing, beautiful.”</p><p class="p1">His lips gently press against Victor’s nose. “Brilliant.”</p><p class="p1">He tilts up Vitya’s face, kissing right beneath his chin and breathing onto his trembling neck. “Extraordinary.”</p><p class="p1">And then he moves up, lips hovering just close enough to brush against Vitya’s mouth as he murmurs, “You’re my Vitya, and you’re perfect.”</p><p class="p1">Victor’s eyes go wide and then they’re pressed together, Victor pinning Yuuri against the door, his hands roaming, and Yuuri hums in satisfaction.</p><p class="p1">While doing his job, Victor is the epitome of control and perfection. He’s learned how to restrain himself and his emotions from a very young age, born into a social pressure that Yuuri can only begin to imagine. But it makes Yuuri love moments like this even more, when Victor can’t control himself and doesn’t even try to hide it from Yuuri. Even as the hunger burns through him, this makes a part of Yuuri purr in satisfaction, that no matter how long they’ve spent apart Victor will never fall back into hiding himself from Yuuri. Not anymore.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri gives himself back just as much. He doesn’t think, he doesn’t need to when Victor surrounds him like this. He sinks into the wet heat of Victor’s mouth, the spark of Victor’s touch against his body, the smoothness and familiarity of Victor’s skin beneath Yuuri’s fingers. He knows how to touch, where to lick to make Victor gasp and cry out. And for the first time in what feels like ages, he and his hunger are in agreement.</p><p class="p1">He needs <em>more</em>.</p><p class="p1">“I need you,” Yuuri breathes, pulling away and kissing with the lightest nip at where Victor’s shoulder meets his neck, Victor trembling beneath him. “Can I have you?”</p><p class="p1">“Take anything you want,” Victor gasps as Yuuri sucks on the skin beneath his lips, licking away the salt and the sweat from their encounter outside. “I’m yours, Yuuri. Do whatever you want with me. <em>Please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri moans at his answer, pulling Vitya close against him, Vitya’s hips jerking against his own.</p><p class="p1">Yes. Victor’s body is <em>his</em>, just as much as Yuuri’s body is Victor’s. Not in ownership, but in worship. In trust. In love. They own each other, link themselves to one another without chains or locks or keys. They wake up every day and they choose this. They <em>choose</em> their life together. They choose to stay. They choose to kneel at the altar of each other’s body and soul and mind.</p><p class="p1">There’s nothing that Yuuri would rather spend the rest of his life doing.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri steps forward, guiding Victor a few steps back before forcing himself to pull away, stopping Victor’s mouth from following his with a finger pressed against it.</p><p class="p1">“Strip,” Yuuri orders, sounding much more confident than he feels. And it’s not that he’s nervous, exactly, he’s just…. He’s excited. He’s happy. He gets to love Vitya up close and personal after <em>so long</em> and it will be so <em>good</em>.</p><p class="p1">He fumbles through the compartment, grabbing the lube and opening the cap, taking some and warming it between his fingers while Vitya watches with hungry eyes. And—<em>oh</em>.</p><p class="p1">Vitya. His lovely, beautiful Vitya. All long, luxurious limbs and the palest of lilac skin spreading across him. His cock is hard and dripping on the floor, and suddenly Yuuri is <em>starved</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Lay down on your back please, lovely Vitya,” Yuuri purrs.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s only too happy to oblige, lowering himself down in a smooth, easy motion that makes Yuuri bite his lip against a moan.</p><p class="p1">Instead, Yuuri settles himself on the floor between Vitya’s legs as best he can, cursing the small space for a moment before he turns to the task at hand. He presses a soft kiss to the inside of Victor’s thigh, smiling at the way the muscles twitch and tremble beneath him.</p><p class="p1">“You’re so good, my Vitya.” Yuuri kisses his way up Victor’s thigh, avoiding where he knows Victor wants his mouth and continuing upward, laving at the beautiful vee of Victor’s hips. “Perfect for me.”</p><p class="p1">Victor lets out a noise so guttural, so raw, that it shakes Yuuri to his core. He needs this. They <em>both</em> need this.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri breathes gently as he moves his face closer to Victor’s cock, as he slides his hand between the cheeks of Victor’s ass and presses a finger against the tight ring of muscle. Victor yelps at the sensation.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri pauses, looking up to meet Victor’s eyes. “Should I keep going?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, please, Yuuri, I need— I need everything, Yuuri <em>please—</em> Ah!”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri licks a stripe up the underside of Victor’s cock, breathing in the comforting, familiar scent of musk that translates into sex and love and pleasure in Yuuri’s mind. He then presses a kiss to the tip, making sure that Victor’s meeting his eyes. “I’ll give you everything you could ever want.”</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri takes the head of Victor’s cock into his mouth, pressing his finger back against Victor’s clenched hole as Victor practically <em>screams</em>.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hums as he lowers his head, licking and sucking just how he knows Victor likes while he writhes beneath Yuuri’s ministrations. Yuuri presses down against Victor’s waist with his free arm as he pushes a finger inside of him, Victor’s body opening up for him as Yuuri drags him closer and closer to the precipice.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri can tell by the tears that gather in Victor’s lashes, by the precome that Yuuri greedily swallows, by the desperate, instinctual motions of Victor’s body. But Yuuri can also tell because he can feel it too, growing in the back of his mind. It’s not quite a shared feeling, but it’s a shared meal, a shared pleasure that satisfies them both. Yuuri loves to wreck Vitya, and his Vitya loves to be wrecked. Vitya loves pleasing Yuuri, and Yuuri would drift forever in Victor’s love and pleasure if he could.</p><p class="p1">It makes sense that satisfying their partner would feed them both.</p><p class="p1">Victor shouts Yuuri’s name as he spills into Yuuri’s mouth, Yuuri swallowing down the salty bitterness of Victor, taking everything he can and feeding the beast that resides deeper in him, lower than his stomach.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sucks as he pulls off of Victor’s still-hard length, lips popping off as Victor whimpers. Yuuri grins at Victor’s flushed face, his hair a wreck around him. “Well, that was quick.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yuuri</em>,” Victor whines, panting. “In me. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah, but you didn’t say the magic word.” Yuuri grins even as he strips off his clothes and Victor moans—not with pleasure but at annoyance at his ridiculous mate.</p><p class="p1">But not a <em>real</em> annoyance. Yuuri knows what it’s like to truly toy with Vitya, how they both love the give and take of it—but they’re far too hungry for that right now.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Please</em>,” Victor hisses, pulling up one of his arms to dramatically lay it down across his eyes. “Yuuri, please, fuck me so hard and so thoroughly that I don’t know how to walk tomorrow. I need this. I’ve been dreaming about it since you left. Yuuri, please—oh, <em>yes</em>,” Victor hisses as Yuuri lines himself up and presses in.</p><p class="p1">And oh, he wants to snap his hips and be consumed by Victor, by his heat and his moans and his <em>hunger</em>. But it’s been so long, and he couldn’t forgive himself if he hurt Victor. His hunger growls and aches inside him, but it doesn’t rule his mind; he does.</p><p class="p1">Not that it matters when Victor keeps trying to fuck Yuuri further into him.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Vitya</em>,” Yuuri tries to scold, pinning Victor’s hips down to restrain the both of them, but he knows fondness colors his voice.</p><p class="p1">“I’m ready, Yuuri, <em>Yuuri</em>. I was so excited to see you earlier, I—” Victor cuts himself off with a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut. “You were bad about taking care of yourself. Aren’t you hungry, <em>Yuuri</em>? I can feel it. I can feel <em>you</em>. And I’m hungry, too. I’m ready. I <em>want</em> you. Please, please, <em>pl</em>—” Victor sucks in a breath so sudden it’s almost a wheeze as Yuuri slides farther in, sinking into Victor as deep as he can go, just barely keeping himself from snapping his hips, from dragging back out and slamming in again and again.</p><p class="p1">Instead, Yuuri meets Victor’s mouth, exchanging sloppy kisses as they both adjust, as they’re both overwhelmed by feeling and need. And then he moves and they both moan, gasping into each other’s mouths, licking and biting and consuming.</p><p class="p1">Victor feels so <em>good</em>. This is nothing like he can have on his own. He can manage to jerk himself off, yeah, but nothing is as good as the heat of Victor’s body, as the slick slide of their skin, the way that Victor tightens around him and almost makes him lose control—<em>almost</em>, but not quite. Yuuri wants to make Victor feel good.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri lets his moth wander, licking and suck and biting and claiming Victor while he shakes and he trembles and he—</p><p class="p1">Victor comes again, warmth spreading between them as Yuuri shivers in satisfaction, a phantom pleasure humming through him.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri blinks up at Victor. “Already?”</p><p class="p1">Victor’s face somehow grows even more flushed, but he doesn’t look away. “I-I missed you. I can’t help it! I need this so much, Yuuri, you have no idea.”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, I think I do have an idea.” Yuuri smiles, leaning up to kiss him softly, sweetly, gently. The hunger is more of a slight, nagging hum now—no need to rush. There’s no need to feed any more than they already have, in fact.</p><p class="p1">But Yuuri is gluttonous. He wants more.</p><p class="p1">He pulls out from Victor, ignoring his whimpers. “Turn over for me, won’t you, my Vitya? I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”</p><p class="p1">“You always do, ah!” Victor’s back arches as Yuuri runs his teeth along the skin that stretches over Victor’s collarbones, nipping at the tattoos spread across his skin from arousal and orgasm. “You do, you always do.” Victor moves with shaking limbs, but he manages to roll over, practically presenting himself to Yuuri, begging for Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">He never has to beg, though. Not unless he wants to.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri shifts behind Victor, kissing up the notches of Victor’s spine as he slips back inside him, Victor trembling and sensitive after having come so soon, but not as sensitive as a human would be.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri feels like he’s still discovering the wonder of the incubi every day. He has some incubi traits now that his life is bound to Victor’s and vice versa, but once Yuuri reaches his climax, he still needs a little bit of time to get hard again, even if he’s less sensitive. But on the other hand, his stamina is ridiculous. Even Victor was amazed—and very, <em>very</em> pleased by it.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri grabs Victor’s hips and grinds in and out of Victor, his eyes rolling back a little as he pulls Victor against him, buried to the hilt in the heat of him as Victor <em>moans</em>. Yuuri knows that he can hit that bundle of nerves inside Victor perfectly at this angle, make it so good for both of them.</p><p class="p1">But he can also make it last longer.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t need to see to know how Victor’s cock must hang heavy and leaking between his legs, lacking the friction of their bodies, not close enough to the sheets to be satisfied by them. His hands start to move down, but Yuuri leans down and captures them at the wrists, pinning them down just enough to stop him, though Victor could pull free if he wanted. Yuuri knows Victor likes being restrained sometimes, but they can play those games another time, when he knows for sure Victor’s in the mood.</p><p class="p1">For now, Victor gives a breathy moan. “Yuuri, please, please, <em>please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Trust me.” Yuuri leans down and mouths at Victor’s neck, at the fine, glowing lines of his markings, running his teeth along the skin but not biting down—just enough pressure to make Victor tremble and moan with his already heightened, raw senses. “I’ll make it so good for you Vitya.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri thrusts hard and deep, knowing exactly the right angle to hit that cluster of nerves and sending Victor pulling at and clenching at the sheets, pressing in him in <em>just</em> the right ways to make his nerves light up.</p><p class="p1">He keeps licking and mouthing and sucking at the back of Victor’s neck as he moves in short but satisfying thrusts, knowing that he’s setting Victor’s senses on fire with this angle, driving him wild and needy. Victor’s hands keep searching, but he doesn’t touch himself like Yuuri asked. Eventually, his hands settle into his hair, running through it and <em>pulling</em> sometimes, clenching at his own horns as he whimpers. Yuuri wants that to be his hands in Victor’s hair, but he can’t right now, not without putting all of his weight on Victor’s face.</p><p class="p1">Instead, as Victor’s thumb moves by Yuuri’s mouth, Yuuri leans forward and takes it between his lips, stroking it with his tongue and sucking just like he had Victor’s dick.</p><p class="p1">It’s harder for him to thrust, stretched out like this, but Victor’s moan turns into a sob as his body trembles, so Yuuri doesn’t stop. He lowers himself to Victor’s back as he sucks messily and thrusts shallowly, shivering at being inside Victor and Victor being inside of him.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s noises grow louder, fogging Yuuri’s mind with the melody of his voice, and he comes closer to the edge, to the pleasure growing inside him and—</p><p class="p1">No, not yet.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri shifts his weight and reaches beneath Victor, hand wrapping around Victor’s cock and dragging down, just how Victor likes.</p><p class="p1">And Victor babbles, words lost as Yuuri uses the precome that Victor leaks to cut the friction, to slide along Victor’s length how he knows Victor <em>loves</em>.</p><p class="p1">Victor doesn’t last long, a few strokes before he’s spilling hot and messy over Yuuri’s hand, going almost limp beneath Yuuri as the wave of his orgasm floods through Yuuri, a rush that makes goosebumps rise across Yuuri’s skin as he gasps and fights off his own need.</p><p class="p1">Because Victor’s still hard in his grip, even if their hunger has long since been sated.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sinks as deep as he can into Victor, leaning close to Victor’s ear. “Delicious. Vitya, you’re so pretty when you come, it feels so good. You’re so good for me, Vitya.”</p><p class="p1">Victor only manages a small sob and Yuuri stills, wrapping his arms around Vitya as he places gentle kisses onto any skin he can reach while Victor comes down from his high enough that he can use his words again. Yuuri would wonder if Victor was done for right now, if they should stop and clean up and cuddle for a while, actually talk like they’ve been longing to do for ages.</p><p class="p1">But Victor’s still as achingly hard as Yuuri is.</p><p class="p1">“Do you want more?” Yuuri murmurs into Vitya’s ear, a low thrum of pleasure humming in his head as he grinds slowly into Victor. It’s not enough to satisfy himself or Victor, but more than enough to tease and spark pleasure.</p><p class="p1">“More,” Victor chokes out, turning his head enough that Yuuri can see his eyes watering. “Please, <em>more</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course, Vitya. Anything for you, love.” Yuuri’s kisses continue as he moves slowly, almost lazily, not wanting to pull away enough to thrust enough to satisfy him or Victor. Just needing… needing <em>Vitya</em>.</p><p class="p1">But Victor isn’t having it. The eye that Yuuri can see narrows, and suddenly the world is tilting, spinning, and—and he’s on his back staring up as Victor straddles him, and he’s <em>beautiful. </em>His hair is a mess, horns barely poking our from the tangled strands, the trails of his tears staining his cheeks, his skin a mess between Yuuri’s wandering kisses and the flush of arousal and satisfaction that travels from his face to his chest.</p><p class="p1">Sometimes it’s still hard for Yuuri to believe it’s <em>him</em> that ruins Victor like this. That he’s the one that can bring Victor this pleasure, that Victor wants him after years and years. That this man is Yuuri’s forever. That they’re mates, and again and again they choose each other, again and again they collide like this and burn brighter and more vibrant for it.</p><p class="p1">And the Vitya lifts himself and slides down, flesh slapping against flesh and Yuuri almost comes then and there, the edges of his vision going white as Victor doesn’t stop, just keeps riding him like he isn’t even remotely exhausted, like he hasn’t already come three times on <em>top</em> of killing the queen of the species that destroyed Vitya’s home planet.</p><p class="p1">“Vitya!” Yuuri cries, his fingers scrabbling for grip on Victor’s hips as he shakes and gasps, Victor’s rise and fall hitting him like waves and he’s drowning, pulled down into an abyss that he never wants to come out of. “S-so good, Vitya-ah!”</p><p class="p1">Vitya lets out a sound somewhere between a whine and a cry, bending over and bracing himself against the bed as his thighs strain and flex, the sheer power of them numbing Yuuri until he thrusts down again and punches a cry from Yuuri’s chest.</p><p class="p1">It’s so much—gods, it’s <em>too much</em>, and Yuuri can’t take this much longer. He lets one hand fall from Victor’s waist and instead he wraps his fist around Victor’s length, his movements jerking and dragging as his entire body crackles and combusts with the movement of Victor’s body’s rise and fall.</p><p class="p1">Victor cries out all the same, and Yuuri’s not sure if it’s sweat or tears that drip from Victor onto Yuuri’s chest.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri pants and whines as he gets closer and closer, but Victor’s reaching his climax too, and he’s always been so easy for Yuuri, so comfortable in Yuuri’s care.</p><p class="p1">“Beautiful,” Yuuri gasps out, stroking faster as Victor lets out gasps and his hips jerk. “So beautiful and good for me, Vitya, you feel so <em>good</em>, so perfect for me. Vitya, my <em>Vitya</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Victor chokes on a noise and he comes <em>hard</em>, drooping as he covers Yuuri’s chest.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri leans up so he’s sitting, supporting Victor as his breaths rattle out, as he comes back down to earth.</p><p class="p1">And this has to be it; Victor’s never gone past four consecutive times in a row. He’s exhausted and wrung out, and Yuuri can take care of himself after Victor’s been so, so good for him, and—</p><p class="p1">And something hot and hard is pressed against Yuuri’s abs as come drips down his chest.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri presses his face against Victor’s chest and <em>moans</em>, cock twitching inside Victor and making him whimper. He just— He loves Victor so much. He <em>wants</em> Victor so much. He never wants this to end, he wants to keep dragging orgasms out of Victor, keep making him feel so good he can barely even think, only <em>feel</em>.</p><p class="p1">But still Yuuri moves, resting the side of his head against Victor’s shoulder and looking up at him, just staring at those lust-clouded, dark eyes for a long moment before he can find his words. Eventually, Yuuri’s voice emerges from his throat, harsh and graveled. “One more?”</p><p class="p1">Victor’s body is wracked with a shiver that shakes through Yuuri too. Victor reaches up, grabbing at Yuuri’s back so hard that his fingernails dig in, desperate and needy and perfect. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm?” Yuuri grinds his hips up, both of them whimpering as their nerves light up, overstimulated but not still quite sated and full of one another. The hunger may have receded, may not even be a shred of a thought in his mind, but that’s never made Yuuri want Victor any less. “Please what?”</p><p class="p1">Victor heaves in a shaky breath and then shifts, leaning down to whisper in Yuuri’s ear with a voice like broken, perfect music. “Make love to me. Make me see stars. Satisfy me. Please, Yuuri. I’m so <em>close</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri tilts his head in a silent request that Victor’s seen too many times not to understand. And Victor, as always, acquiesces, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders as he bends down and presses their lips together.</p><p class="p1">Their kisses are deep, messy, perfect as they move together, Yuuri’s hands gripping Victor’s hips as they rise and fall, their bodies never wandering too far from each other, <em>needing</em> that closeness, that intimacy that they’ve been lacking for too long.</p><p class="p1">Something builds between them, hot and heavy and overwhelming until all they can do is pant, breathe into each other’s mouths as their sweat mingles, as their bodies come together again and again and <em>again</em>. Everything is hot, everything is skin and sweat and tastes of Victor, of his skin and his mouth and the lingering taste of come. And Yuuri wants more. He wants to bury himself in the sensations, to give himself over completely to Victor, his trust implicit and complete.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri never expected to feel this way about another person, ever. He never thought he’d enjoy so much of another person, he never thought he’d find a body that complimented his own like this, that makes his soul sing no matter what they’re doing, no matter how far apart they are.</p><p class="p1">He wants this forever.</p><p class="p1">And he gets to have this forever.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri forces his eyes open as much as he can while his exhausted muscles <em>ache</em>, while his body trembles as he hangs on the edge of something huge, something bigger than himself. But he needs to see his Vitya. He takes in the wonder that is his mate; his furrowed brow, the bow of his lips, the spotty, beautiful reddish-purple of his blush.</p><p class="p1">“I love you,” Yuuri breathes, barely able to get the words out as his chest swells with the feeling that they bring him, that <em>Vitya</em> fills him with. “Vitya, I love you so much. So, so much.”</p><p class="p1">Vitya’s eyes blink open, unfocused for a moment until the softest, brightest smile consumes his face. “<em>Yuuri</em>. Darling, I love you. I love you <em>so much</em>. I missed you. More than anything I’ve ever felt before. I was so scared, so terrified.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m so sorry, I missed you too,” Yuuri whines, tears pricking at his eyes as his hands grip Vitya a little more desperately and make him moan. “<em>So much</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Then never leave me. Ever. Never make me worry like that again.” Some of the humor leaves Vitya’s face, but none of the brightness fades as he searches Yuuri’s face.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri meets his eyes, forcing himself to focus, to make his words clear. “Never. Never again. I’m yours forever, Vitya. You have me for as long as you want me.”</p><p class="p1">A moan rattles out of Victor at the words as he trembles harder, hips moving more frantic for a few, short thrusts, pressing against Yuuri before he spills between them again, hot and wet and making Yuuri gasp, his vision fading as his body rocks with the aftershocks of Victor’s release.</p><p class="p1">And Vitya clenches around him in just the right way, so <em>tight</em> that Yuuri can’t hold back anymore. He clutches Vitya close but never takes his eyes off of him as the world goes white at the edges, a gasp slipping his lips as his climax trembles through him, slow and consuming and <em>satisfying</em>. It’s as if he’s been set on fire, burning away at everything but the ecstasy that Victor brings him, that rocks through him like he’s falling apart and melded together, wave after wave after <em>wave.</em></p><p class="p1">He comes back to himself breathing heavily, trembling and sore but <em>light</em> and so full and happy.</p><p class="p1">“There you are,” Victor murmurs, stroking the side of Yuuri’s face.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri turns, not hesitating a moment before winding his arms around Victor, drawing him in close. Victor had obviously attempted to clean them up a little while Yuuri came back to himself, but they should get up and clean properly, take a much-needed shower and wash the sheets.</p><p class="p1">But not yet.</p><p class="p1">Victor’s breath is shaky as he curls around Yuuri, holding him close. And Yuuri almost scolds him for not holding Yuuri sooner if he needed it—but he knows Victor. He knows how afraid he can get sometimes, how he’s been ever since losing his mothers and his planet.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri can’t give back Victor’s parents, no matter how much he wishes he could. But he could give Victor back his planet. He <em>did</em> give Victor back his planet.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri presses a kiss to Victor’s temple, letting himself just breathe him in for a moment as their legs tangle together and their heartbeats steady. He lets his eyes flutter shut as he clings to Victor. “That wasn’t too much, was it?”</p><p class="p1">Victor snorts, such an ugly, human sound that it makes Yuuri smile. “Yuuri, that was <em>amazing</em>. I never want to have you get that hungry again, but oh gods. I’m not even sure my limbs are connected to my body anymore.”</p><p class="p1">“They better be,” Yuuri grumbles into Victor’s hairline. “I like your limbs.”</p><p class="p1">“What, so you wouldn’t like me if I didn’t have any limbs?” Victor tuts his tongue softly. “How shallow of my Yuuri.”</p><p class="p1">“No, I would love you no matter what shape or form you can in, always.” His voice comes out even stronger than anticipated. “And that’s why I like your limbs—no, I <em>love</em> every inch of you. And I would never want any of those inches to hurt.”</p><p class="p1">Victor lets out a sigh. “Then you shouldn’t have left.”</p><p class="p1">“But I…” Yuuri swallows. Now isn’t the time. “I had to do something important.”</p><p class="p1">Victor huffs. “You took my planet back for me.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri frowns. “No, not just for you. It’s… complicated.”</p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t matter.” Victor grips Yuuri tighter, almost painfully tight. “I don’t care about any planets or moons. I don’t care where our home is, I don’t care where we go, as long as we’re together.”</p><p class="p1">A part of Yuuri’s heart shatters, chest aching as the shards scatter. He hadn’t meant to hurt Vitya. He thought this would be quick, simple. He thought he’d researched enough to know everything and prepare for every hazard. But maybe he should have let Vitya know what he was doing. Maybe he should have let <em>anyone</em> know what he was doing.</p><p class="p1">He’d wanted to surprise Victor, yes. But at what cost?</p><p class="p1">“I’m so sorry.” Yuuri’s voice comes out rough as his vision blurs. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I…”</p><p class="p1">“No, Yuuri.” Victor pulls away enough to look up at Yuuri. “If you want to go off on a personal mission, if you want to do something on your own, you should do it. I understand, love. Just… I can’t lose you. Please, next time be more careful, okay?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, of course.” Yuuri leans down, pressing their foreheads together. “After all, I have to get home to Makka.”</p><p class="p1">Victor pouts for a second before his smile breaks through, a small giggle escaping him. “I can’t even blame you, she <em>is</em> the best girl.”</p><p class="p1">“And she’s probably being spoiled rotten by Yura right now.” Yuuri smiles as his hands wander up, making slow, gentle progress on untangling the mess he’s made of Vitya’s hair, running his fingers along the slight ridges of Victor’s horns.</p><p class="p1">Vitya’s eyes flutter shut, though his smile doesn’t fade. “He says he can’t stand dogs, but I think he’s worse about spoiling her than your parents.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, he <em>is</em> a teenager.” Yuuri huffs out a laugh, wondering if somewhere the little incubus is growling in anger and doesn’t know why. “And do you remember our teen years?”</p><p class="p1">Victor’s smile grows and he opens his eyes, as if he needs to see Yuuri. “Heavens help us, we were such a mess.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hums his agreement, eyes wandering Victor’s face for no reason other than to enjoy the sight of him. “We’re still kind of messes, you know.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, yes.” Victor rolls his eyes. “But we know we’re messes. We know all of the trash in our own garbage heaps, and we do our best to clean it up. And the messier we are around each other, the more I love you.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s breath catches, tears stinging at his eyes as his throat tightens too much to manage any words. Instead, he ducks in closer, pressing a slow but urgent kiss against Victor’s lips. Because Yuuri loves Victor’s mess, too. He isn’t the perfect, pristine prince that Yuuri thought he’d found, like something out of a fairytale.</p><p class="p1">Victor is real. Victor has flaws, he has good days and bad days and even worse days than that. He gets snippy when things aren’t going his way, a perfectionist in all parts of his life. He’s pettier than anyone else Yuuri’s ever met, and needs a lot of time to admit he’s wrong about something.</p><p class="p1">But that’s what makes him perfect. That’s what makes it okay for Yuuri and all of his flaws to stand next to Victor and hold his hand, to support him and be supported. They help each other become better people while accepting that they aren’t perfect—that they’ll <em>never</em> be perfect despite how they both try.</p><p class="p1">And that makes them a flawless fit for each other.</p><p class="p1">So yes, they’re messy. <em>Yes</em>, maybe Yuuri should have planned this trip better. There are a lot of mistakes that both of them have made that they’d change if they could.</p><p class="p1">But they both understand that. They both forgive and try to be better versions of themselves than the ones that made bad choices, because that’s what being with someone who loves and supports you <em>does</em>.</p><p class="p1">They need to talk more. Yuuri needs to admit the reason behind this whole trip to Victor, so maybe Victor might understand why it was so important. But he knows that now is not the time, with both of them fully and happily sated for the first time in what feels like forever, both of them coming off of the adrenaline of a fight neither had been prepared for today.</p><p class="p1">But as they drift off, lips pressed together and limbs tangling them into an inseparable knot, Yuuri knows that they’ll be okay.</p><p class="p1">He knows they’ll come out from this like they always do.</p><p class="p1">Better, stronger, and more in love than either thought was possible in the bleak futures they thought they had laid out ahead of them, before they stumbled into each other and never fell apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oHMYGOD?!?!?! AHHH!??!?!?!??! MY AMAZING, FABULOUS FRIEND, DACHI, SURPRISED ME WITH A COMMISSION OF THIS AMAZING ART OF THESE TWO SOFT DORKS, AND IT'S SO GORGEOUS OHMYGOD?!?!?!? Just. <i>Holy cow.</i> I'm about to keel over between exhaustion and awe and love and aHHHHHH!!! Sora's such a stunning artist, I've adored her work for so long, so please go check her out on <a href="https://twitter.com/rainysorarts/status/1253361233148948485">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://rainysorarts.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!!!</p><p>*ehem* Anyhow! Who needs realistic smut when you can have absolutely ridiculous alien smut, amirite? This is definitely the most... spicy chapter, and the one I'm most nervous about, so I hope you liked it :'D</p><p>Thank you so, so much to both <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said">Cap’n Walrus</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi">Dachi</a> for making this readable!!! And thank you guys for continuing to read!!! I can't believe we're already almost at the end?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Five: Free Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Yuuri?”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri turns from the balcony, having to blink as his eyes to adjust from staring at the sunset to looking into the dark room behind him.</p><p class="p1">“There you are.” Vitya emerges from the darkness of the room—of <em>their</em> room, the closest thing to a stationary home they’ve ever had—and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Why are you hiding away up here?”</p><p class="p1">“I…” Yuuri looks down, narrowing his eyes at Hasetsu’s beach like it holds the answers to his dilemma.</p><p class="p1">Because if he thinks about it, it should be simple. Everything’s going great—better than great, even. Victor and Yuuri spent their remaining time stranded on the planet either indulging in each other’s bodies or simply talking, Victor filling him in on his exploits while Chris and Phichit <em>tried</em> to keep an eye on him during Yuuri’s time away, even though they couldn’t stop him from sneaking off and finding Yuuri on his own in the end. Yuuri sighs at him, but he really has no argument when <em>he</em> went out to Victor’s old planet all on his own.</p><p class="p1">But that’s the point, that he went alone. That he did all of this, for Vitya.</p><p class="p1">And that’s the problem, too.</p><p class="p1">“Is it about why you ran away to my home planet?” Victor murmurs. “You know… I grew up in Hasetsu. It’s my home, too. It’s where I want to settle when we decide to retire. You didn’t need to reclaim that planet for me.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri frowns, even as he brings up his hands to place them over Victor’s, letting himself lean back into him a little. “I told you that wasn’t just for you, though.”</p><p class="p1">Victor makes a questioning noise, pushing but giving Yuuri room to duck away from explaining if he wants to. But he <em>doesn’t. </em>He’s tired of avoiding this, of being afraid—and he doesn’t even know what he’s afraid <em>of</em>.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri tilts his head back, not able to see Victor but staring instead up at the inkiness spreading across the sky, slowly consuming the flaming colors of the sunset. He sighs, squaring his shoulders a bit. “I wanted you to have it, to know that your first home is still yours. I wanted you to know that not everything you lost has to stay lost forever. But… You talk about the rest of the incubus kids not having a place to call home. Not having a culture, or a history. And I know that the people that you knew are gone, but you can build something new there for the incubi that are still here. They can have a <em>home</em> as they get older and begin to have mates and children of their own. That’s why I killed off the rest of those parasites.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yuuri</em>,” Victor breathes, his voice slightly choked, arms tightening around Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">“But that’s— That isn’t why I went there.” Yuuri pulls away from Victor, his gut churning as he stands for a moment, the wind gently ruffling his hair and the balcony curtains as he takes a steadying breath.</p><p class="p1">This is Victor. It’s his Vitya. They’re mates. They’re best friends. Nothing Yuuri’s ever done has scared Vitya away before, and considering Yuuri’s long list of regrets, that’s saying a lot.</p><p class="p1">And this is important, this could have all been a terrible mistake—but Victor has never hated him, no matter who he was embarrassing in front of, or the number of times that Yuuri’s shoved his foot in his mouth in the middle of important meetings. He’s teased Yuuri, he’s bickered with Yuuri, but he’s never hated him.</p><p class="p1">Above all else, Yuuri trusts Victor. If Victor believes in Yuuri, loves him no matter how ridiculous he is, Yuuri has to have faith in <em>them</em>.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri bends down, kneeling on the floor of the balcony, staring at Victor’s neck as he fights his desire to just leap over the balcony and run instead of embarrassing himself like this.</p><p class="p1">“U-um.” Yuuri closes his eyes for a second and then forces himself to meet the blue of Victor’s, how wide they are. Shocked? Surprised? Yuuri can’t think about it too much—he clears his throat. “I know that you’ve always said you wanted a love like your mothers’. Something deep and true that <em>you</em> chose, that you would mate and form a bond just as deep as theirs. A-and we’ve done that. But I know that tradition for the incubi says that you should have a gift for your mate, like a wedding ring for humans, and I…”</p><p class="p1">Victor sucks in a breath. “You conquered an entire planet from a horrible, invasive species that decimated an entire race to propose to me? When we’re already mated? <em>Yuuri</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri winces, even though he can’t tell if Victor’s trying to scold him or is awed—or maybe both. “Oh. Uh, that… that wasn’t what I meant? The parasites have been slowly dying off since their queen got too big to travel to a new solar system, so it’s not like there were many there. It really wasn’t a big deal, I just didn’t want to take out the queen without a back-up plan—”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yuuri</em>.” Victor folds his arms and <em>that</em> is definitely a scolding tone, made worse by the fact that he’s towering over Yuuri like this.</p><p class="p1">“I mean…” Yuuri’s cheeks get even hotter. “In retrospect, that’s a lot more impressive than what I actually did? But I just did that because I wanted to go there anyway, because I wanted to find…” Yuuri searches in his coat pocket, pulling out the two pieces of metal that have weighed him down like an albatross around his neck.</p><p class="p1">Victor gasps and covers his mouth as Yuuri opens his palms to reveal two intricate ear ornaments, made of thin, crystalline metal intimately woven to form snowflakes in the center.</p><p class="p1">“I-I know they aren’t exactly like what mates are supposed to do for one another.” Yuuri stares at the jewelry in his hand, frowning at them. “I know I’m supposed to journey for the materials, and make them myself, but—”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yuuri</em>.” Victor collapses in front of him and Yuuri squeaks as Victor throws his arms around him and clutches him to his chest. “Yuuri, love, it isn’t a one-person quest. You do it <em>together</em> with your mate.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh.” Yuuri’s shoulders fall, going limp in Victor’s arms as his eyes begin to burn. He thought— He <em>remembered</em> Victor talking about the journey, and he… How much had he assumed? How much had he gotten wrong? He just wanted to give Vitya everything he ever wanted, and instead he insulted his culture and traditions.</p><p class="p1">Victor pulls back a little. “So it’s a good thing that— <em>Yuuri</em>, why are you crying?”</p><p class="p1">“I-I…” Yuuri sniffs, barely resisting the urge to flinch away as Victor brushes away his tears. “I just want to give you everything.”</p><p class="p1">“You do, Yuuri.” Victor smiles at him, but it’s a little strained, concern pinching his brow. “You’ve given me more than I could think to ask for.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri shakes his head. “I-I worried you, and I <em>starved</em> you for nothing.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yuuri</em>.” Victor pulls him back to his chest, cradling his head. “First off, reclaiming an <em>entire planet</em> for my people is hardly nothing. And second, this is more than I could ever ask for. And it’s unconventional, but <em>we’re</em> unconventional. There have rarely been interspecies couples among the incubi because we found so few people compatible and caring enough to be able to choose to bond with them. The fact that we’re bonded—Yuuri, it’s a small miracle.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh.” Yuuri frowns for a moment, trying to wrap his mind around Victor’s words. Victor had never told Yuuri that, but in retrospect, that does explain Victor’s nerves the day they decided that this was what he wanted. “But I still didn’t… <em>We</em> didn’t…”</p><p class="p1">“We <em>did</em>, Yuuri.” Victor nuzzles into Yuuri’s hair, planting a kiss to his scalp. “You completed the first half of the journey, but you wouldn’t have made it home without me, would you?”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri presses his lips into a thin line. Well… they did do it together, <em>but</em>…</p><p class="p1">“It’s not what people <em>normally</em> did, no. But we aren’t normal. We’re <em>us,</em> and that’s exactly why I love it. Not to mention, as you said, my culture is dead! We’re rebuilding it together.” Vitya sounds so chipper to be talking about centuries of history erased from the universe.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri pulls back, looking Victor in the eye. “But I wanted this to be special. I wanted this to mean something.”</p><p class="p1">“And it <em>does</em>.” Victor beams at Yuuri, and it’s so brilliant and beautiful that Yuuri forgets what he was even supposed to be worrying about for a moment. “Yuuri, my parents traveled the world to make a piece of pretty jewelry together. We’ve traveled the <em>universe</em> together, we’ve taken the time to get to know each other so intimately that you know what’s important to me. You wanted to make me happy with something that is meaningful to me, and you <em>did,</em> Yuuri. And then we brought it home together. It’s perfect, Yuuri. So, yes.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri blinks at him. “Yes what?”</p><p class="p1">Victor laughs, so happy and free that it relaxes the tension that Yuuri’s managed to cling onto. “Yes. Let’s get married, Yuuri. I want to celebrate <em>us</em>. I want to be surrounded by our friends and our family and to give them as much joy as they’ve given us. Yes, yes, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“I—oh.” Yuuri stares at Victor. “I thought after… Oh no, this is the <em>worst</em> proposal. I didn’t even tell you I love you or—or <em>anything</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Yuuri, you tell me you love me daily. Multiple times a day. <em>This</em>…” Victor wraps his hand around Yuuri’s, the ear ornaments warming in their grip. “This says more than words ever could. I can’t believe you did that for me, Yuuri.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sucks in a breath of air, blinking rapidly. He will <em>not</em> cry again. But Victor said <em>yes</em>. Even after all of that, he said yes. They’re going to get married. “We’re going to get married,” Yuuri breathes, staring at Victor with wide eyes.</p><p class="p1">Victor beams. “We’re going to get married!”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri throws his free arm around Victor and pulls him in tight as a laugh bubbles out of his chest, tears escaping despite himself. Victor wraps himself around Yuuri too, his chest shaking—but Yuuri can’t tell if it’s laughter, or tears, or both. He doesn’t care, just as long as Victor’s happy, as long as Yuuri’s made him feel as loved and adored as he is.</p><p class="p1">Victor pulls back a little, and Yuuri looks up at him, just smiling for a long moment. But Yuuri can’t help himself, he needs to be closer, as close to Victor as possible and he takes a hold of Victor’s collar and brings Victor down into a kiss. And it’s messy and silly, both of them smiling too much to kiss properly, their lips salty from tears—but it doesn’t matter. It’s perfect because Victor was right: it’s them. It makes sense for them, so it’s perfect for them.</p><p class="p1">They kiss until their smiles fade and they sink into something deeper, something heavier that begins to warm Yuuri, burning low but hot in him. It’s not desperate, not rushed, but it’s still so, so good.</p><p class="p1">Victor moves from Yuuri’s mouth, his lips wandering along Yuuri’s cheeks, along his jawbone, while Yuuri tangles the hand not pinned between them in Victor’s long, soft hair, brushing fingers along the skin at the base of his horns.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yuuri</em>,” Victor purrs against his skin as his hand wanders down Yuuri’s arm until he moves onto Yuuri’s thigh, crawling up up inch by inch. “You made me happy. I think that I should return the favor, don’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri shudders, moving toward Victor’s touch even as his mind races to make sense of everything happening. “I mean—we don’t have to, we aren’t hungry.”</p><p class="p1">It’s a ridiculous idea to even think, because Yuuri’s never only wanted Victor because he’s hungry—he’s rarely ever been hungry enough to have it affect him at all. Yuuri loves being with Victor, and that’s all there is to it.</p><p class="p1">Victor scoffs. “Like we care about being hungry.” He moves in again and presses his lips to Yuuri’s, teasing in his movements, in the way he drags his teeth along Yuuri’s lip, his hand finally sliding up enough to press into Yuuri’s groin. “I want to take care of you tonight. Will you let me, Yuuri?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Yuuri breathes, pressing into Victor’s palm as he hardens beneath his touch. Because of course Victor’s right; their hunger is a flimsy excuse at best. Being intimate with Victor, being close and so physical with Victor is—it’s special. It’s perfect. He doesn’t <em>need</em> it, not right now.</p><p class="p1">But Yuuri <em>wants</em> it.</p><p class="p1">Victor shifts, Yuuri’s lust-fogged mind barely catching up to the loss of touch before Victor’s sliding his arms around Yuuri and lifting him up, startling a laugh out of Yuuri as he wraps his arms around Victor’s neck.</p><p class="p1">“Y-you don’t have to <em>carry</em> me!” Yuuri splutters, even as he smiles up at Victor.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, no.” Victor pauses to kiss him, teasing left behind on the floor as Victor’s tongue is in his mouth, tasting him, exploring the places he’s long since mapped. But then Victor’s pulling away, continuing to walk and leaving Yuuri dizzy. “But I want nothing but the best for my fiancé.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri sucks in a breath as Victor lays him down on the bed, eyes going wide. “We’re fianc<span class="s1">é</span>s. <em>Victor</em>, we’re going to get <em>married</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“Yuuri.” Victor clicks his tongue as he slides the ear ornaments from Yuuri’s hand to set them on the bedside table before opening a drawer. “You’re the one who proposed. And we’re already mated—you know that incubi mate for life more often than not.”</p><p class="p1">“I— I mean, yeah. I <em>know </em>all of that.” Yuuri can’t help but smile as Victor comes back, leaning over and kissing him so chastely it’s almost comical compared to what he knows they’re about to do. “But… I get to stay with you <em>forever</em>. Sometimes I wake up in the morning and I’m afraid to even breathe because it’s too good to be true, you know? Like, I can’t believe that we met. That you chose me, that you keep choosing me.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll choose you over anyone else, always.” Victor leans down and this kiss is <em>not</em> chaste, it’s searching and pleading and needy. “I thought that I would never be happy again. I thought that my life was over, that the only reason I had to live was for other people. For the remaining incubi. And I had no idea what I was going to do after that. I…”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri reaches up and cups Victor’s face, reminding him that he’s there. Yuuri knows the darkness that lurks in the back of Victor’s mind. Victor doesn’t like to talk about it much, but he has confessed to Yuuri the hopelessness that he’s struggled with for years.</p><p class="p1">Victor leans into Yuuri’s touch, a gentle smile spreading across his face. “But then you snuck under my skin. I tried to keep everyone out, but you stood by my side no matter what. You reached out again and again, and you never gave up on me. How can I ever do anything but return the favor?”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri pulls Victor’s face down, too overwhelmed to do anything but kiss him for a long moment before pulling away to smile at him. “Now that’s not fair. That was better than my disaster of a proposal.”</p><p class="p1">“That,” Victor pecks Yuuri’s nose before he moves down and begins to make short work of Yuuri’s pants, “was perfect. It was exactly what I always wanted.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri frowns as Victor taps his chest and he sits up, letting Victor finish stripping him before he starts taking off his own clothes. “No, that wasn’t what you said you wanted.”</p><p class="p1">“I <em>said</em>…” Victor nudges Yuuri to move further up onto the bed, following shortly after and kneeling across Yuuri’s legs. “I said that I wanted a <em>relationship</em> like my mothers. Maybe I mentioned wanting the traditions, but all I want is what I have. And that’s you.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri can only stare at Victor for a long moment, at his adoring smile, so wide and perfect that the edges of his eyes crinkle a bit. And it’s obvious even to Yuuri’s doubting mind that it’s written across Victor’s face how he feels about Yuuri. They’re both messes, both a little strange, but they adore each other for it.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s breath hitches as he reaches up and drags Victor down to him, kissing him as thoroughly and as lovingly as he knows how.</p><p class="p1">From the little noises that Victor makes, he succeeds.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hums in response, wrapping his legs around Victor and pulling him as close as possible, pressing every inch of exposed skin against one another.</p><p class="p1">There’s nothing like being this close to Victor. Being this exposed and raw, a nerve that’s open and exposed. Victor could hurt him so easily like this, could break him irreparably. Yuuri used to worry about that a little, when their relationship expanded to this sort of intimacy.</p><p class="p1">How silly. Victor couldn’t hurt Yuuri, same as Yuuri would never hurt Victor on purpose. Hurting Victor would hurt himself.</p><p class="p1">But pleasing Victor? Nothing brings Yuuri more joy, and he knows that the same is true for Vitya.</p><p class="p1">Suddenly there’s a light pressure at Yuuri’s entrance, warm and wet, and Yuuri pulls back to suck in a breath.</p><p class="p1">“Okay?” Victor whispers, eyes searching Yuuri’s face as he stills.</p><p class="p1">“Yes.” Yuuri punctuates his point with a kiss. “More.”</p><p class="p1">Victor chuckles even as Yuuri presses their lips together, both of them falling into each other as Victor moves his finger in slowly—Yuuri hadn’t even noticed him open the lube, but he can feel it in the slow, lazy slide of Victor’s fingering.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hums and moans into Victor’s mouth just like he knows Victor loves, while Victor moves, perfectly practiced. To be honest, Yuuri would probably be fine as it is—it’s not like they ever go without falling into their bed together at every given opportunity. Mari teases Yuuri enough about how often they have to wash their sheets.</p><p class="p1">But Yuuri doesn’t care about what everyone else thinks right now, and if he’s being honest he doesn’t even care when his mind <em>isn’t</em> melting because of Victor’s clever tongue and his perfect touch.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri doesn’t mind going slow like this. He wants to dissolve into Victor’s touch and his kisses. Yuuri lazily sucks and nips at Victor as they press together, bodies grinding together not to reach a climax, but to feel how close they are to one another, to both take the edge off of their arousal and begin to rile each other up.</p><p class="p1">By the time Victor pulls back his mouth and his fingers, Yuuri’s lips feel almost sore from kissing—and yet he still whines as he loses his favorite points of contact.</p><p class="p1">Victor hushes him gently, leaning down to press a kiss to his stomach.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri hums and reaches down to tangle his hands in Victor’s hair as he tastes his way up to Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri’s back arches as he shivers, gently pressing Victor’s face forward as he begins to suck and lave at Yuuri’s nipple.</p><p class="p1">And then there’s pressure once again at Yuuri’s entrance.</p><p class="p1">He barely stops himself from pressing down, from flipping them over and sinking down onto the delicious, familiar girth of Victor’s cock. He wants more, he wants <em>everything</em>—</p><p class="p1">But Victor wants to make Yuuri happy, and he likes this. They both love this. Victor loves to take care of Yuuri, and Yuuri can never get enough of this intimacy, of letting Victor get so close he can see all of Yuuri’s weaknesses and flaws and imperfections and letting him <em>love</em> them so deeply that it shakes Yuuri’s core. It breaks down the years of fear and hatred toward himself; it’s made him really <em>look</em> at himself and be a better person for it.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri gasps as Victor bottoms out, and he can’t tell if the tears in his eyes are from the rush of sensation as Victor nibbles gently along his collarbone or the emotions that churn through him, the current building as he fills with love for his Vitya.</p><p class="p1">His love, his mate, his <em>fiancé</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Vitya, I love you,” Yuuri chokes as Victor’s mouth travels up Yuuri’s neck, setting a steady pace at <em>just</em> the right angle to make Yuuri gasp as he thrusts. “I love you <em>so much</em>.”</p><p class="p1">“And I love you,” Victor breathes as he kisses across Yuuri’s face, worshipping every inch of Yuuri’s skin. “Love everything about you, Yuuri. You’re perfect for me. You’re <em>everything</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri chokes on a sob as Victor kisses away his tears, sips them off Yuuri’s skin. It’s impossible that Yuuri can be good for anyone, much less <em>perfect</em>. But Victor’s perfect for him. Victor’s never lied to him. He loves Yuuri—and it feels like too small a word to encompass what they are, “love.”</p><p class="p1">What they have is larger and more all-encompassing than words could explain. It extends beyond the lives they lead, their thread of fate so entwined it might as well be one single string.</p><p class="p1">But no, that’s not right. They’re two separate people, they have separate thoughts and feelings and personalities. They don’t complete each other, they’ve only ever complemented the beauty that the other holds.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri could never fill in the darkness that forms a chasm in Victor at times. But he can be a steady light for Victor, something to fight toward and encourage him on while he wages his battles.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri’s insecurities and weaknesses have long beaten and torn at the foundation of who Yuuri is, but Victor’s words of love and faith are the tools that Yuuri uses to patch himself up time and time again.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri can’t imagine a world, a universe, a lifetime where it’s not Yuuri and Victor, Victor and Yuuri.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri clutches tighter at Victor as broken noises escape from his lips, kissed away by Victor as his hips pick up their pace.</p><p class="p1">And Yuuri moves with him, meeting every thrust as best he can with his own, rutting up against the straining muscle of Victor’s abs.</p><p class="p1">He stares up at Victor as their kisses devolve into pants, into breathing the air from each other’s lungs, and he can’t help but smile at Victor as the light and love and happiness in him grows. Yuuri doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve any of this. And, honestly? He doesn’t care. Because he’s taking hold of it and he’s never, ever letting go.</p><p class="p1">Victor whimpers so softly that Yuuri barely hears it as close as they are, and then he rests his forehead against Yuuri’s. “Are you close?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Yuuri breathes, everything in him blooming as he holds Victor’s love and Victor’s body with everything he has. “<em>Yes</em>, I just need— I need <em>more</em>—ah!”</p><p class="p1">Victor’s hand finds its way between them, grasping Yuuri’s cock firmly, already slightly slick from the precome and sweat between them. Victor doesn’t go slow now, timing his pulls and twists with his thrusts, panting Yuuri’s name as he begins to tremble.</p><p class="p1">Noise escapes Yuuri’s mouth but he doesn’t hear it, doesn’t pay attention as his toes curl and his body arches into Victor and he spills between them, shattering and coming together all at once as his orgasm crashes through him—only amplified as Victor spills warm and wet inside him, the happiness and love ricocheting between their minds as they float on their high.</p><p class="p1">“Are you good?” Yuuri manages to ask as his fingers move gently through Victor’s hair, practically a ritual of theirs with how often Yuuri makes a mess of it.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, more than good.” Victor buries his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck as his chest heaves. “And you?”</p><p class="p1">“Mmm.” Yuuri clutches Victor a little tighter as he basks in the afterglow, a sleepy smile on his face. “So good.”</p><p class="p1">They cling to each other as their breaths even out, as their skin cools and their pants grow back into small kisses, more a method to have more contact and intimacy than anything else.</p><p class="p1">Eventually, Yuuri grimaces at the uncomfortable mess and reaches away from Victor, biting back a smile as he grabs some wipes from the bedside table to clean them—</p><p class="p1">Only to have them snatched away by Victor.</p><p class="p1">They squabble and laugh as Yuuri tries to snatch them back, but in the end Victor pins Yuuri down, and Yuuri surrenders. He knows it makes Victor happy to take care of them, and Yuuri knows that he’ll give back to Victor just as much as he receives—he can’t help it.</p><p class="p1">After, Victor tucks them under the covers, curling up beside Yuuri and raising a hand above their heads.</p><p class="p1">Yuuri squints for a moment before he sucks in a gasp, staring at the ear ornaments glittering in the light of the stars and moons filtering through the billowing curtains of the balcony.</p><p class="p1">“They’re gorgeous,” Victor murmurs, twisting and turning them so they glitter in the light, the sparkle of them reflected in his eyes. “They’re perfect.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think they’re quite our sizes, but… it was the only pair I found.” Yuuri stares up at them too, at the jewelry that they’ll both wear to announce to the universe that they have someone that they happily belong to.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, you’re right.” Victor twists them a bit more, getting a good look at the size of them. “They’re a little more pristine than the typical mating gifts—thankfully, I don’t think they belonged to anyone else before us.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri winces, the idea of wearing another mate’s gifting being… <em>no. </em>“I found them in the rubble of what seemed to be a jewelers shop. I wouldn’t… I <em>couldn’t</em> take it from— It would be—”</p><p class="p1">Victor shifts, setting them down on the bedside table once again before turning to face Yuuri. “You thought a lot about this, didn’t you?”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri huffs out a breath. “I thought I planned out everything as much as I could. But then I didn’t even get the tradition right, I didn’t even know half of what I needed to know about those parasites…”</p><p class="p1">“Yuuri, darling, you think too much about everything.” Victor takes Yuuri’s face between his palms and kisses him briefly, sweetly. “There’s so little information on the incubi and their rise and fall. We kept to ourselves, and were only just starting to open our planet to travel and trade, and then…”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry.” Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s middle, twining their legs together. “This must be painful, you don’t have to talk about it.”</p><p class="p1">“No Yuuri, it’s <em>wonderful</em>. The destroyers are gone, eliminated by <em>you</em> so that we can go back and clean the rubble, rediscover our history and our people.” Victor’s face splits into a grin, unrestrained and beautiful. “And you cared enough to remember how all of this bothers me, how much I worry for the people I was supposed to care for one day. And not only did you do <em>that</em>, but you listened and you learned enough to court me properly, to give me everything I’ve ever missed and wanted. Yuuri, this is perfect. The ornaments are perfect. <em>You</em> are perfect.”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri blinks rapidly because he is <em>not</em> going to start crying again. His fingers curl into Victor’s clothes and he smiles, leaving his own soft, loving kiss upon Victor’s lips, admiring how Victor’s eyelashes flutter. “I’m so happy you like them. That it’s all okay. I… I can’t believe I worried about this.”</p><p class="p1">Victor’s mouth twitches into a smile that’s a little more crooked, amused. Because of <em>course</em> Yuuri worried about this. He’s known Yuuri for too long to think that Yuuri <em>wouldn’t</em> worry about something this huge. Yuuri had managed to convince himself it was just a simple mission before he left, but the reality is that it <em>wasn’t</em>. It meant so much to Victor—and so much to <em>Yuuri</em>.</p><p class="p1">But, really, it still wasn’t worth worrying about. Because here they lie, tangled and happy and content, looking toward a future that only gets brighter the longer that they work together, <em>stay</em> together.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm, you’ve been working yourself up over this for days, haven’t you? My silly, lovely fiancé.” Victor moves his hands to run through Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri can’t keep his eyes from fluttering shut. “You’ve done so much for me, and you’re so tired. You’ve earned your rest. Sleep, Yuuri.”</p><p class="p1">“But Makka…” Yuuri frowns, trying to find his will to protest, even if he doesn’t really want to. But their room is Makka’s room too—one of her beds is in here, even if she chooses her human’s bed more often than not—and Yuuri just refilled her water bowl before he’d stepped onto the balcony.</p><p class="p1">“Yurio already stole her for the night.”Vitya presses a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, and there’s a smile in the curve of his lips. “You’re right, he does spoil her rotten. But we’ll go for a walk along the beach with her in the morning. After all, we have a wedding to plan, don’t we?”</p><p class="p1">Yuuri’s breath hitching and he manages to open his eyes, to match Victor’s own grin. “We’re getting <em>married</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Victor giggles at that, and Yuuri catches it from him, a laugh blurting out of his lips. They lean against each other as they both fall into a fit of laughter, happy tears running down their faces while they act like fools, like children. But so what? What reason is there that they can’t be this ridiculously, unbelievably happy?</p><p class="p1">They <em>are</em> already mates, sure. They’ve promised each other forever more times than Yuuri can count. But this is fun. It’s exciting, and new, and a celebration of all they have and what’s to come.</p><p class="p1">Their delight fades into a happy glow, their laughter into huffs and breaths as both of them fight the urge to shut their eyes, desperate to spend every moment they can loving each other.</p><p class="p1">Victor loses, of course he does. Yuuri’s a practiced night owl, spending his nights dancing and training when his mind won’t stop running.</p><p class="p1">It’s quiet, now, as he watches Victor’s breaths even out, let his soft little snoring wash over him.</p><p class="p1">They’re together. They aren’t perfect, but they do their best and that’s enough. That’s more than enough.</p><p class="p1">They have centuries ahead of them, and Yuuri will never leave Victor’s side ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And... that's it! I've always gotta end on a soft note because I'm a sucker. :'D And it's my birthday today and I DESERVE HAPPY BOYS!!!</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at an E-rated fic (well, I have one other that won't be on AO3 for a hot minute, but it is NOT this intense)!!! Thank you so, so much to everyone who read, your guys' comments and support are really what keeps me going. &lt;3</p><p>And shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said">Cap’n Walrus</a> for being an AMAZING and holy cow INCREDIBLY SPEEDY beta, and to Dachi for inspiring, brainstorming, helping me catch plot holes, and cheerleading me along the way!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1KRG6z7SajH0wHv0F2DLE4?si=1210326056244561">Playlist</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/KKazulWolf">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://kazul9.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>